


Troca

by Nazasu_13



Series: Entre os capítulos [1]
Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazasu_13/pseuds/Nazasu_13
Summary: Após recuperarem Karone, os rangers estudam como se defender da vingança do Espectro Negro que enviou um representante misterioso e bastante perigoso.
Relationships: Andros/Ashley Hammond, Astronema | Karone/Zhane
Series: Entre os capítulos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Calmaria antes da tempestade

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa após o episódio Vingança do Espectro Negro - Parte 01.
> 
> Após recuperarem Karone, Espectro Negro a terá de volta ou arrumará uma substituta?
> 
> OBs: Não possuo Power Rangers.  
> Todos os personagens exceto Plutariam pertencem a Saban/Disney.
> 
> Minha primeira FIC...

\- Eu terei Astronema de volta ! Bradou Espectro Negro.  
A mensagem de vídeo foi encerrada.

'Esse dai não desiste tão fácil, vamos ficar alerta e dobrar o cuidado. Ele pode tentar algo para ter Astronema, quer dizer, Karone de volta'  
Andros assentiu preocupado.  
\- Nada acontecerá. Disse Ashley com um sorriso leve no rosto.  
\- Que Tal a relaxarmos um pouco? Podemos ir a praia no Simudeck! É uma forma de descansar sem estar longe do trabalho. Carlos sugeriu.

\- O que é um Simudeck? Praia? Karone questionou.

Aos risos, Zhane passou a mão em seus ombros: 'Venha, vou te mostrar.'  
Andros observou a ousadia do amigo antes de ser puxado por Ashley. Eles foram seguidos pelos demais rangers.

Simularam uma linha manhã de sol no Simudeck, os gráficos tão reais como se estivessem realmente na Alameda dos Anjos.  
Carlos, Cassie e TJ estavam brincando de bola enquanto Zhane e Karone bebiam refrigerantes.

Andros observou a todos e sentiu uma leve angústia: ' Parece a calmaria antes da tempestade'.  
Seu pensamento foi rapidamente interrompido com uma mão no seu rosto. 'Você precisa se proteger do sol' disse Ashley passando protetor em Andros com sua risada divertida.  
Ele fez uma careta pra ela e riu em seguida, nada poderia estar mais perfeito para o Ranger espacial vermelho: Sua irmã caçula recuperada, seu melhor amigo acordado do hipersono, a terra momentaneamente a salvo e a garota mais linda que ele já viu no universo sentada ao lado dele na praia.

\- No que está pensando, Andros?  
Ashley perguntou deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Por um momento, ele pensou em contar tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta e pensamentos. O quanto ele desejava beijá-la, abraçá-la...mas os olhos de Ashley sempre o intimidavam. Ele nunca teve um relacionamento sério ou chegou a gostar de alguém de verdade. Apenas saídas em KO-35 com seu amigo Zhane e sexo totalmente casual eram sua rotina até então. De repente, ele conhece essa garota extrovertida, romântica e muito sexy. O combo perfeito se ela não fosse a Ranger Espacial Amarela. Andros temia dar um passo a frente com ela e isso atrapalhar a missão ranger de alguma forma. Ele não podia magoá-la assim. Mas ele não conseguia pensar com ela usando trajes mínimos. Ele lutava para não encará-la e deixar transparecer algum sentimento. Ou desejo pela colega.

\- Você tá distante novamente. Riu Ashley.  
\- Desculpe. Andros falou distanciando o olhar. - Você quer caminhar um pouco?  
\- Claro. Ela respondeu alegremente.

\- E essa foi a vida do seu irmão até encontrar você novamente. Zhane passou a mão no rosto de Karone  
Ela sorriu e viu o irmão distante, caminhando com Ashley.  
\- Eles dois.....' ela lançou um olhar interrogativo para Zhane.  
\- O que? Não sei ! Seu irmão é a pessoa mais complicada do universo. Ele gosta dela, qualquer um percebe isso...mas até agora, ele não teve coragem de assumir para ela.  
Zhane falou balançado a cabeça. - Diferente de mim, que já estou pedindo uma segunda chance a irmã dele.

\- Você está? Karone riu.  
'Sim, me faria a pessoa mais feliz! Precisamos dar uma segunda chance ao nosso encontro falido' Zhane disse constrangido.  
Karone estava sorrindo timidamente até seus lábios serem tocados pelo de Zhane.  
Não demorou muito a responder o carinho e ela passou as mãos no pescoço dele, que intensificou o beijo.

\- Estamos atrapalhando? Carlos riu fingindo tossir.  
'Sempre' Disse Zhane se afastando de Karone e fazendo beicinho. 

Karone riu por um momento, ela agradeceu não ter sido seu irmão a presenciar a cena, ele teria torcido o pescoço de Zhane.

\- Estou com fome. Exclamou TJ.  
'Nos conte uma novidade' Cassie revirou os olhos. Cassie parecia bem relaxada, tantos dias de lutas, ela estava curtindo o descanso merecido.  
Vamos para o synthetron comer algo? Sugeriu Carlos.

\- Mas e quanto a Andros e Ahsley? Indagou Karone.

'Que tal os presentar com um pouco de privacidade?' Zhane riu a passou a mão em sua cintura.  
Ela entendeu o recado. Talvez seu irmão precisasse apenas de um tempo entre as batalhas. Sempre tão empenhado em salvar o universo e quem amava, que duvido que ele pensasse em outras coisas com mais clareza.  
\- Tem razão. Ela saiu acompanhando os demais.

\- Então qual será o próximo passo? Resgatamos Ecliptor? Karone perguntou após beber um gole de suco.  
'Ka, acredito que não seja possível... Ecliptor mesmo gostando de você nunca deixou de se render as forças do mal.' Cassie suspirou.  
\- As vezes, faltam opções em algumas escolhas. Gostaria de vê-lo mais uma vez. Ele era o mais próximo que eu tinha de um parente. Karone baixou a cabeça.

\- Hey! Você tem vários amigos agora. E um irmão mais velho ciumento! Exclamou TJ enchendo o prato de Ketchup.

Zhane estava checando o sistema junto a DECA antes de se juntar aos colegas para a refeição.  
'Nenhum setor apresentou anormalidade'  
Ele agradeceu ao computador e saiu. Ele encontrou Cassie saindo de seu quarto com uma mala.  
\- Pretende fugir? Perguntou Zhane ajudando a carregá-la. - Meu Deus, você tem um cadáver aqui dentro?  
Cassie riu. - São roupas para Karone, seu bobo! Respondeu assanhando os cabelos de Zhane.

Eles já haviam caminhado ao equivalente a 1km pela costa, demonstrando sinais de fadiga da exposição ao sol, Ashley parou e sentou debaixo de um sombreiro de palha.  
\- Acho que não lembro mais o caminho de volta. Sorriu.  
Andros sentou próximo a ela e decidiu enfrentá-la. - Ash, o que as pessoas da terra fazem para demonstrar carinho?  
Ashley corou com a pergunta, mas sorriu em seguida e respondeu: 'Depende. É amigo, namorada, irmão ou os pais?'

\- Digamos que seja alguém que eu gosto e não tenho coragem de dizer pois não sei se serei correspondido. Disse Andros olhando fixamente para ela.  
Ashley o encarou de volta tentando entender a intenção da pergunta. Será que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos afinal? Ela decidiu arriscar.

\- Você pode beijar essa pessoa e aguardar, se ela devolver o beijo, está interessada, caso não o faça, melhor desistir. Disse Ashley. 

Andros agradeceu o conselho e perguntou se podia encerrar a simulação. Frustrada, Ashley assentiu e eles sairam do simudeck.

Chegando em seu quarto um pouco chateada, Ashley tomou um banho, colocou seu traje espacial. 'De quem ele gosta afinal? Só pode ser Cassie' Ela estava secando os cabelos quando ouviu uma batida na porta.  
\- Pode entrar.  
Andros chegou, ele também já estava com sua roupa espacial. Ashley ia perguntar o que houve, mas não teve muito tempo. Andros a beijou de surpresa.  
Ela ficou sem reação.  
\- E agora eu espero a resposta? Disse Andros timidamente após afastar seu rosto para encará-la.  
Ashley sorriu e o beijou de volta. Andros sorriu durante o beijo, passando a mão em sua cintura e a trazendo mais pra perto. Ela passou a mão em seu pescoço e ele aprofundou o beijo. Ela estava incrédula com a coragem dele.

'Sei que não podemos sair da Nave, mas gostaria de alguma simulação no simudeck hoje a noite?' Perguntou corando.  
Ashley sorriu e disse que sim com a cabeça. Ele sorriu e em seguida lhe deu um beijo longo e pacífico.  
'Te vejo as sete?'  
Ela assentiu. Então ele se despediu com um breve beijo para fazer sua tarefa diária de checagem de sistema.

Ashley ficou paralisada e nem percebeu quando Cassie e Karone entraram em seu quarto com uma cara divertida.  
\- O que o nosso líder estava fazendo aqui? Cassie riu.

Ashley corou e em seguida disse o que tinha acontecido. Karone sorriu e abraçou a amiga.  
'Então você tem que se arrumar! Faltam poucas horas para o seu encontro!' Cassie comemorou

Zhane!! Exclamou Andros.  
'O que? eu realmente não acredito que você teve coragem para isso' disse rindo  
Andros fez uma careta brincando com sua bola de telecinese.

Zhane jogou um pacote brilhoso para Andros. \- O que é isso?  


'Você pode precisar' Zhane lançou um olhar sarcástico.  
Andros ficou pensativo. Ele não sabia como agir no seu primeiro encontro romântico hoje. Antes era tão fácil...apenas sexo sem compromisso. Agora, tendo sentimentos por Ashley ele não sabia qual roteiro certo seguir essa noite. Um jantar? Uma dança? Ver algum cometa? Ele suspirou. Ele também sabia que era difícil se conter caso ela mesma decidisse avançar o sinal.  


\- Ei, pare de pensar essas coisas comigo aqui no quarto! Brincou Zhane.  


Andros levantou e passou a mão nos cabelos. 'Já parou para pensar que ela pode ser virgem? Ela tá terminando o ensino médio ainda, só tem 17 anos e não lembro dela comentar de ex-namorados. Não sei como os terráqueos lidam com esse tipo de assunto e eu não quero cometer erros com ela'  


Zhane botou a mão no ombro do amigo. 'Não existe fórmula. Apenas relaxe, pare de tentar salvar o mundo 24hs por dia, e tente se concentrar no seu encontro. Será importante para sabermos se haverão os próximos.  


' Invasão na Alameda dos Anjos' alterou DECA.  


'Ótimo lá vai meu encontro pro espaço' Andros revirou os olhos. 

Ele e Zhane sairam correndo em direção ao tubo e encontrando com os outros partiram para terra.  


Os quantrons estavam assustando as pessoas que estavam passeando próximo ao Ponto do Surf. 

\- Corram, busquem abrigo! Instruiu Cassie com ajuda de TJ.  


'Eles são muitos. Podem tentar nos vencer pelo cansaço!' Disse Carlos enquanto lutava com vários Quantrons ao mesmo tempo. 

Os Rangers estavam conseguindo equilibrar a luta contra a centena de quantrons até uma explosão atingi-los. Ao cairem, eles perceberam que sua morfagem sumiu. 

O que foi isso? Gritou Andros com dificuldade para se reerguer. Os outros rangers também estavam tentando se levantar e bastante atordoados, foram rendidos pelos Quantrons. Enquanto tentavam se soltar, observaram uma figura desconhecida atravessando a fumaça ocasionada pela explosão. 

\- Olá Rangers. Mando os melhores cumprimentos do Espectro Negro. A sombra deu uma risada  


Os rangers se olharam atordoados. Sabiam que espectro negro teria algum plano contra os rangers para resgatar a sua princesa do mal, mas essa parece que já foi substituída pela tal figura misteriosa  


Zhane o observou. Não era um monstro, ao menos, não tinha a aparência de um. Ele parecia ser humano. Seus trajes eram negros, e uma armadura escura com uma grande capa negra trazia um certo mistério a esse novo inimigo. Tj conseguiu se soltar dos Quantrons e tentou atacá-lo. Rapidamente, ele se esquivou do soco de TJ e prendendo sua mão, torceu e o jogou para longe com extrema facilidade, como se o grande ranger azul fosse apenas um papel. Os outros rangers ficaram chocados e tentaram se soltar para socorrer o amigo que estava inconsciente. 

No Megaship, Karone estava acompanhando a batalha bastante e aflita e com lágrimas nos olhos, ela não conseguia reconhecer essa figura maligna. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. Seria ele o novo príncipe do mal? Ela foi trocada e Espectro Negro desistiu dela finalmente? 

\- Aya Aya Aya Aya Karone, os rangers precisam de ajuda! Estou tentando descobrir o motivo dos Morphers deles terem falhado. Disse Alpha.

'Nenhum registro para esse inimigo na galáxia' Afirmou DECA.

Karone afundou na cadeira. 'Se eu ao menos tivesse um Morpher para ajudá-los' pensou com tristeza vendo seus amigos rendidos na tela. 

'Quem é você?' Exigiu Andros.


	2. Inimigo desconhecido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 02  
> Após uma batalha, os rangers estão diante de uma nova ameaça enviada pelo Espectro Negro.  
> Quem seria esse charmoso vilão afinal?

A Agonia tomou conta do coração de Andros. Quem era esse super humano?  
Ele não tinha aparência de monstro, parecia humano, mas era tão forte. Seu coração acelerou quando ele percebeu que a tal figura desviou o caminho em direção a Ashley.  
\- Então é assim que a Ranger Amarela é sem a morfagem? Gostei! Ele deu um sorriso maldoso.  
Ashley nunca sentiu tanto medo e ele estava cada vez mais perto. Ele colocou a mão no queixo dela e ergueu seu rosto para avaliar melhor. Seus único olho visível era azul, frio.  
Seus cabelos negros eram curtos e metade do seu rosto estava coberto por uma espécie de máscara de metal negro. Ele olhava Ashley de cima abaixo.  
\- Gostei de você. Ele disse.  
Ashley cuspiu o rosto dele. - Pois eu não gostei de você! Ela falou com ódio em seu olhar.  
Ele riu, limpou o rosto e deu um forte tapa em Ashley, cortando seu lábio. Os Rangers gritaram tentando desesperadamente se soltar para ajudar TJ que estava recobrando a consciência e Ashley.  


Ashley não quis parecer frágil e ergueu o rosto logo após o tapa. Seus olhos exalavam ódio. \- Definitivamente, gostei de você. Até breve, Ranger Amarelo.

Ele e os Quantrons desapareceram.  
Atordoados, Carlos e Cassie correram para socorrer TJ que estava tentando ficar em pé com um leve ferimento na testa.  
\- De onde esse cara surgiu? Ele me jogou como se eu fosse uma criança -Falou preocupado enquanto recebia a ajuda de Cassie para levantar.  
\- Você precisa ir para área médica ser examinado pois bateu a cabeça- Disse Carlos. TJ fez sinal positivo com a cabeça.  
'Vamos nos juntar aos outros' disse Cassie.

Ashley estava paralizada. ''Gostei de você'' essas palavras não saiam da sua cabeça. Ela sentiu nojo.  
Andros a abraçou.  
\- Sinto muito por isso, Ash. Você está bem?

Ela tentou disfarçar o medo e disse: 'Hey, sou uma ranger do espaço, certamente consigo sobreviver a um tapa' limpou o sangue no canto da boca. \- Esses lábios viveram emoções demais por hoje - Disse piscando para Andros e sorrindo.  
Ele sorriu de volta e beijou sua testa mas não conseguiu esconder o receio desse novo oponente.

\- É melhor voltarmos para a Meganave, talvez Karone e Alpha já tenham alguma informação sobre ele. Disse Zhane. Deca, transporte seis.

De volta a meganave, Andros ficou irritado com a resposta de DECA.  
\- Como assim não tem informações dele? Ele não pode ter aparecido no universo do nada.

\- 'Reiniciando busca nos registros universais'. Informou DECA

Na área médica, Carlos estava passando o scanner no corpo de TJ.  
'Bem, por sorte, nada quebrado e sua cabeça ainda funciona' ele riu para o amigo.  
TJ estava muito preocupado com o que aconteceu 1h atrás. De onde veio esse inimigo, o que ele planeja? Eles precisavam agir.  
TJ levantou mas foi contido por Carlos. - Você bateu a cabeça, são 24hs em observação não é, DECA?  
\- Positivo, Carlos.

Tj deitou, mas sabia que passaria o resto da noite pensando em tudo.

\- Você acha que ele machucou Ashley por minha causa? Perguntou Karone em tom de culpa para o irmão.  
Ele a abraçou  
'De forma alguma. Infelizmente, estamos sujeitos a agressões. Somos um time e damos a vida para defender os outros e você também faz parte do nosso time. Disse ele passando a mão nos cabelos da irmã. 'Não quero te perder de novo'  
\- Não vai. Ela disse.

\- Deca, procure na Galáxya Gama. Instruiu Zhane.  
'Nenhum registro do inimigo localizado' informou DECA.  
Carlos chegou a ponte e informou aos colegas que TJ ficaria em observação esta noite e que Ashley teve apenas um pequeno corte no lábio e já estava descansado no quarto.  
Andros assentiu e Carlos foi para seu quarto.  
Karone e Zhane deram boa noite para Andros. Ele ainda estava envolvido com mapas galácticos e fazendo buscas com Alpha e DECA quando braços o envolveram por trás e uma voz sussurrou: Por que você nunca descansa?  
\- Porque esse cara destruiu meu encontro e agrediu a garota que eu gosto. Disse ele puxando Ashley para seu colo. - Não vou descansar enquanto souber mais sobre ele. Disse a ela dando um beijo suave em seus lábios. Ela fez uma pequena expressão de dor como se ainda estivesse incomodada com o lábio.  
\- Tá vendo? Eu o odeio de verdade. Não posso nem te beijar.  
Ela riu e o abraçou. - Vai ficar tudo bem teremos tempo o suficiente depois que meu lábio sarar. Deixe Deca seguir com as buscas e vá descansar um pouco, se esse inimigo atacar novamente, precisamos estar preparados.  
Ela deu um delicado beijo em Andros e se levantou para seu quarto. - Boa noite.

\- Boa noite, Ash. Ela tinha razão, ele precisava dormir. A única pessoa que ele queria ao lado era ela.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
\- Então, Plutarium? Conseguiu resgatar Astronema? Indagou Espectro Negro.  
Ele passou a mão pela longa barba em formato de trança. 'Melhor, eu achei a substituta perfeita. Em todos os aspectos' ele riu maliciosamente.  
Espectro Negro havia deixado todos os seus poderes em seu comando, o General da Maldade de Kiroya.  
Seus planos para Ashley iam além da expectativa do Patriarca do mal.

\- Darkonda ! Ele gritou.  
'Pois não General?'  
Ele virou para Darkonda e ordenou: Quero que você levante tudo que eu posso saber sobre os power rangers, suas fraquezas, familiares, amigos e amores. Quero estudá-los a fundo, nem que isso atrase um pouco mais meus planos.  
\- Considere feito! Darkonda falou ao se retirar.

Ele se virou e olhou para a Tela que refletia a foto de Ashley. Ele sorriu maliciosamente.  
\- Você ainda vai se render a mim, Ranger amarelo.  
.  
.  
.  
As imagens do acontecimento de mais cedo não saiam de sua cabeça. Ver TJ ser derrubado tão facilmente e a covarde agressão que Ashley sofreu o perturbaram demais para deixá-lo dormir.  
'DECA alguma evolução?' insistiu.  
'Nenhum registro do inimigo localizado' confirmou DECA.  
-OK, me mantenha informado. Todos já estão dormindo?  
'Ashley está na tomando chocolate quente no observatório'  
\- Obrigado, DECA. Disse ele colocando o casaco cinza. - Não deixe ninguém entrar lá sem eu saber, ok?  
'Ciente'.  
.  
.  
O lábio já não doía mais. Mas a sua cabeça ainda estava perturbada o suficiente para não conseguir dormir. Então pegou uma caneca de chocolate, lençol e ficou observando as estrelas.  
\- Quer companhia? Uma voz familiar apareceu.  
Ela se enrolou no lençol rapidamente. Por ser tarde da noite, ela não se preocupou em colocar o traje. - Claro. Quer chocolate quente?  
Andros sentou ao lado dela e deu um suave beijo na sua testa. Ela riu e ele ficou intrigado.  
\- Meu lábio já está melhor, tá? ela não conseguiu conter a risada.  
'Mas e você? Está melhor? Por que não conseguiu dormir? ele parecia preocupado.  
Ela olhou para ele e deu um suave suspiro. - Estou bem melhor agora. Ela sorriu contemplando as estrelas.  
'Andros, aquilo é um cometa?' ela apontou.  
\- Sim, você tem que fazer um pedido antes que ele vá embora, Ash.  
Ela assentiu e fechou os olhos por um breve momento.  
\- 'E o que você pediu?' Andros perguntou curioso.  
'Que essa noite não tivesse fim. E você Andros, o que pediu?'  
Ele aproximou seu rosto ao dela e a encarou - Que seu desejo fosse realizado, Ash.  


Ela sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-lo. Ele a puxou para mais perto, intensificando o beijo. Ela colocou os braços sobre seu pescoço sem tirar seus lábios dos dele. Ele sentiu seu corpo arder de prazer quando a puxou para seu colo. Mesmo enrolada no lençol ele passou a mão em suas costas e segurou sua cintura tentando sentir sua pele.  
Ela não percebeu que o lençol estava começando a cair relevando seu fino babydoll amarelo. Já entregue, Andros começou a alternar os beijos entre os lábios e o pescoço de Ashley. Ela estava se repreendendo por já estar dessa forma com ele, mesmo sendo seu colega de equipe há tempos, ele tinha revelado suas intenções apenas nessa manhã. Mas os pensamentos se desconectavam toda vez que Andros mordia seu pescoço. ' Andros...' ela tentava falar, mas não conseguia deixar de se render ao carinho do seu líder. Ele a puxou ainda mais pra cima deixado o espaço entre eles dois ainda mais curto e quente. Andros deslizou a mãos debaixo da camisa e começou a acariciar suas costas nuas. Envolvida pelo desejo, Ashley começou a explorar o rosto dele com sua boca: Queixo, maxilar e quando ela alcançou sua orelha as mãos dele apertaram sua cintura em resposta ao estímulo. - Ash..' Ele gemeu baixinho.  
'Ele tem um ponto fraco, afinal' ela pensou e riu consigo mesma. Ela continuou a maltratá-lo, até que Andros deitou no sofá e a puxou, com ela ficando em cima dele, o beijo e as carícias estava ficando cada vez mais intensas com seus corpos grudados um no outro. Ele a girou e eles ficaram frente a frente. Andros não conseguia disfarçar o desejo que estava no seu olhar. Ele ficou admirando o rosto dela, meio vermelho e a respiração ofegante da intensidade do momento anterior. 

'Nosso encontro não saiu como planejado' Ela riu. 

Ele sorriu e começou a beijá-la novamente com a mesma intensidade de antes.Ele sentiu o desejo nela aumentar quando ela o puxou para cima, beijando seu pescoço. Ele tirou a blusa, estava tudo quente demais. Por um momento, ela observou o seu corpo. Seus músculos eram bem definidos. Ele apoiou o cotovelo no sofá para não exercer peso sobre ela e com a outra mão ficou na coxa enquanto seus corpos se encaixavam naquela nova posição. As mãos delas seguravam firme o pescoço e o ombro de Andros enquanto ela beijava seu pescoço e ombros. A mão de Andros começou a subir na blusa dela, ele fez carícias leves, esperando um sinal para saber até onde poderia ir. 'Ash...' sua capacidade de controle já estava longe ao sentir Ashley beijando seu peitoral. Ele beijou seu pescoço e começou a descer para os ombros dela imitando os gestos. Sem detectar freios, ele começou a puxar delicadamente sua blusa para cima expondo sua barriga, acariciando a sua delicada pele e subindo suas mãos devagar em direção aos seios dela. Ele desceu a cabeça em direção ao seios dela, beijando delicadamente cada pedaço da pele dela e sem pressa. De repente, ela o empurrou assustada. 

\- Não!

\- Desculpe, não posso...não devemos...ela estava recuperando o folêgo e procurando o lençol que havia caído. Ela sentou, arrumou os cabelos e ajustou a roupa de dormir. Andros vestiu a blusa e sentou ao lado dela. 

\- Desculpe, não queria ter feito você se sentir mal. Ele disse arrependido. 

'Está tudo bem, Andros. Eu só realmente não estou pronta para isso...quer dizer, não no primeiro QUASE encontro.' 

Pela primeira vez, Andros viu a timidez de Ashley ao observá-la se enrolar o lençol novamente. Ela fazia alguma ideia do quanto seu corpo era lindo? Ela parecia ter vergonha apesar das roupas ousadas que costumava usar durante suas folgas. 

\- 'Ash, tudo será no tempo que você decidir. Como, quando e da forma que você quiser. Você é bem mais que sexo pra mim'   
ele falou lançado um olhar compreensivo.   
\- Obrigada - Ela agradeceu e lhe deu um beijo longo e passou a mão no seu pescoço. 

\- Mas você tem que colaborar. Andros disse em um tom divertido. Ela riu a deitou a cabeça sobre os ombros dele. Ele era o cara perfeito.


	3. Conhecendo o inimigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vou assistir novamente a temporada para buscar mais inspiração!

\- São sete e meia na Alameda dos Anjos. Afirmou DECA.

'Poxa, mas hoje é sábado, DECA' Carlos falou lutando contra o sono. - Já tem alguém acordado?  
\- TJ está tomando café com Cassie, Zhane e Karone.  
'E Andros e Ashley?' Ele indagou divertido.  
\- Estão na ponte de comando. Afirmou DECA.  
\- Ahhh, não foi o que a gente pensou, né DECA? Carlos falou divertido. O Computador não respondeu.  
'O que custa senso de humor aos sábados, DECA?' ele revirou os olhos se levantando para se juntar aos outros.

\- Zhane, nenhuma novidade ainda. Estou absolutamente preocupado com esse inimigo. Disse TJ.  
\- Eu não consigo lembrar dele em nenhum planeta eu conhecia todos os vilões e monstros. Exceto...' Ela parou por um momento.  
'Exceto o exército real do Espectro Negro'. Tj olhou para ela assutado. 'Um exercito?' Cassie suspirou aflita.  
\- Temos que ir na ponte de comando avisar a Andros e Ashley.

Ashley estava efetuando buscas nos scanners junto a DECA enquanto Andros checava o funcionamento dos motores e fazendo lista de suprimentos mecânicos. Dependendo do resultado da busca que eles estavam realizando, deveriam estar prontos para passarem um bom tempo longe da terra.

-DECA ! Cassie chegou gritando com os demais colegas atrás dela.  
'O que houve Cassie?' Ashley perguntou.  
\- DECA, busque imagens dos integrantes do exército real do Espectro Negro!  
Andros olhou para ela incrédulo.  
'Iniciando as buscas' confirmou DECA. - Localizado.  
'Exiba na tela principal, DECA.' Exclamou Andros se aproximando.

'Baixando banco de dados em até 2horas 54minutos e 36 segundos' Informou DECA.  
\- Vai levar muito tempo! Bufou Karone.

'Podemos buscar suprimentos e mantimentos extras na terra para a Meganave. Precisamos estar prontos'  
\- Você tem razão, irei com o Carlos. Cassie confirmou.  
\- TJ, faça um escanner dos motores da nave. Zhane, faça nossa listagem de suprimentos e necessidades, imprima todo o dinheiro terráqueo necessário.  
Karone, você nos dar um mapa da Fortaleza das trevas? Se esse inimigo veio te substituir, pode ser necessário invadir a Fortaleza.  
\- Claro, consigo sim. Afirmou Karone.  
'Ashley, continue fazendo as buscas, pode ser que a gente não encontre o que precisa nesse longo arquivo.' suspirou Andros.  
\- Iremos encontrar de uma forma ou de outra, Andros. Confie. Ela falou com seu otimismo característicos.

Ele assentiu. Ele pegou os mapas das Galáxias e começou a lista junto com Alpha quais já foram escaneadas.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
\- Eis o Arquivo, General. Darkonda disse entregando um pequeno disco a Plutarium.  
Ótimo, agora me deixe em paz! Darkonda assentiu e o deixou.

\- Ecliptor?  
\- Sim meu General?  
\- Prepare o quarto. Teremos uma importante hóspede.  
\- Como desejar. Ecliptor se retirou.

Ele inseriu o disco no computador e começou a ler as informações. - Isso é mais interessante do que eu pensei. Ele gargalhou.  
'Então quer dizer que o Ranger Vermelho é irmão da Astronema e o demais rangers não passam de adolescentes terráqueos?' Bufou.  
'Zordon é mais ridículo do que eu imaginei. Ele riu e pensou ' Se os rangers podem roubar nossa anfitriã do mal, por qual motivo eu não posso roubar alguém também?'  
Ele riu olhando para as fotos de Ashley em seu uniforme de líder de torcida.  
\- Você é minha, Ranger Amarela.  
Darkonda ! Ele gritou.  
\- Sim meu general?  
\- Traga a Ranger Amarela imediatamente.  
\- Como quiser !

Darkonda reuniu Quantrons e foi para a Alameda dos Anjos.

\- Distúrbio na Alameda dos Anjos detectado. Acionou DECA.  
Ashley ativou o comunicador para falar com Carlos e Cassie que estavam na terra comprando suprimentos.  
\- Carlos, Cassie, Me escutem. Darkonda está na Alameda dos Anjos, tragam os suprimentos imediatamente e retornem. Ela virou para Karone  
-Karone, siga trabalhando nas buscas com Alpha e DECA por favor.

Ashley se juntou a Andros, Zhane e TJ e foram para a terra.

\- Andros golpeou Darkonda com sua sabre espiral. Enquanto os outros Rangers estavam travando uma batalha contra os Quantrons  
Darkonda golpeou Andros, que caiu.  
'Eu tenho um assunto pendente com outra pessoa, ranger vermelho!' e saiu em direção de Ashley e a Golpeou por trás.  
\- Não !! Gritou TJ  
Ashley recuou e atirou com seu Bodoque estelar e logo em seguida Andros e TJ se juntaram a ela.  
Darkonda se levantou - Podemos resolver do modo mais fácil, Rangers. Se entregue, Ranger Amarela!  
\- Nem pensar, Darkonda! Gritou Carlos que deu um golpe duplo em Darkonda com Cassie.  
'Se você quer pegá-la terá que pegar a todos nós!' Bravejou Cassie.  
Darkonda riu.  
\- Rangers, vocês são inocentes. Acham que estão lutando contra amadores?  
'Qual o nome do seu novo chefe, Darkonda?' Exigiu Andros.  
\- Onde está sua irmãzinha, Ranger Vermelho?  
\- Ela nunca retornará a você, Darkonda!

\- Chega! Zhane gritou o golpeando com a super espada de prata.

'Isso ainda não acabou, Rangers!' Darkonda sumiu.  
\- Desligar Poder! Ordenou Andros.

'O que ele quer com Ashley e Karone?' Carlos indagou.  
'Acho que ele quer devolver a cuspida' Ashkey riu fazendo cara de nojo.

\- Vamos voltar o trabalho!  
Cassie e Carlos foram buscar os itens restantes e os demais voltaram para a Meganave.

'Alguma novidade, Karone?' Andros perguntou ao chegar na ponte comando.  
\- Nenhuma, DECA ainda está baixando aquele arquivo. Falou com tristeza. - Eu ouvi que Darkonda perguntou por mim.  
Não acha que eu deva tentar espiar e descobrir o que se trata?  
\- De jeito nenhum! Você não pisa na Fortaleza das trevas! Andros falou irritado.  
\- Eu quero ajudar Andros! Não estou sendo útil. Todos os dias alguém volta machucado e eu me sinto culpada! Karone falou com os olhos cheio de lágrimas.  
\- Você não é culpada por nada, já conversamos sobre isso. Somos Rangers, assumimos os riscos.  
\- Então está na hora de eu começar a assumir meus riscos também! Desafiou karone.  
\- Não! Gritou Andros.  
\- Você não manda em mim, Andros! Não tenho mais 05 anos! Não sou tão indefesa!  
\- Não importa quantos anos você tenha, você vai fazer o que eu mando!  
\- Ou então o que, poderoso líder? Karone olhou para ele com tom de sarcasmo.

Andros bufou e saiu da Ponte. Karone sentou e colocou a mão sob o rosto.  
Cassie se aproximou e abraçou a amiga. - Eu só quero ser útil, Cas. Ela falou chorando.  
\- Eu entendo, Ka. Mas não temos um morpher extra, fica difícil você nos ajudar em campo. Seria vulnerável demais. Andros não suportaria te perder novamente.  
\- Eu sei Cas.. mas fico angustiada a cada batalha. Quando aquele cara agrediu Ash e o TJ, fiquei me sentindo impotente.  
\- Ka, você tem contribuindo demais no nosso trabalho estratégico. Você conhece várias galáxias, estratégias de luta e arma poderosas. Não há contribuição maior!  
\- Você é maravilhosa, Cas. Karone abraçou a amiga. - Agora entendo porque o chato do meu irmão gosta tanto de todos vocês  
Cassie riu e Karone riu junto. - Ele não é chato, só é um pouco sério e extremamente focado. Bom, vamos continuar o trabalho.

\- Motores, controles e sistemas funcionando plenamente, Andros. confirmou DECA.  
Andros agradeceu e foi para o quarto.

Cassie estava examinando as costas de Ashley com o scanner.  
\- Bom, só uns arranhões superficiais, como ninguém vai ver suas costas nuas, não teremos problemas. Cassie riu.  
\- Cas, esqueci de te contar o que aconteceu ontem. Cassie arregalou os olhos - Ash....você e Andros?  
\- Claro que não sua boba! Ashley riu - Você sabe como eu sou. Eu sempre idealizei minha primeira vez, quero que tudo seja lindo, especial e muito romântico! Suspirou Ashley.  
-Tá, então o que rolou ontem que você ia me contar? Cassie sentou esperando a história.  
\- Eu estava no observatório de madrugada e Andros apareceu. A gente se beijou e as coisas começaram a fugir um pouco de controle, mas me controlei a tempo! Ele disse que esperaria pelo meu tempo como e quando eu quisesse! Ashley riu lembrando.  
\- Ah, Andros é um fofo! Cassie disse divertida

As duas saíram da área médica e começaram a auxiliar nas buscas.

'Relatório baixado com sucesso' DECA anunciou em todos os auto falantes da Meganave.  
Os rangers se reuniram na ponte de comando aguardando a abertura do arquivo.

'Soldado Keyon, 26 anos, reformando pelo...' DECA foi interrompida por Andros - Comece de cima para baixo, com certeza, Espectro Negro não nos enviaria um simples soldado.  


'Invertendo ordem de exibição' DECA sinalizou. 'General Plutariam, 26, Nativo de Kayron....' Os rangers ficaram incrédulos diante do vídeo. Ele era o inimigo que enfrentaram na noite anterior. 

'DECA, ele é humano ou um monstro?' TJ indagou. 

Ele é humano, dotado de poderes cedidos pelo espectro negro. 

'Menos mal, ele é mortal ! Só resta descobrir como fazemos isso. Carlos comemorou. - Teoricamente ele igual a nós, que somos humanos e temos os poderes cedidos pelos Morphers de Zordon. Andros completou. 

'Mensagem de vídeo recebida da Fortaleza das Trevas' 

\- 'Falando no Diabo'. Zhane usou de sacarsmo.  
\- 'Aceitar Transmissão, DECA'. Andros estava ficando nervoso.

'Olá minha doce Ashley. Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo nosso primeiro encontro, não achei que você seria tão hostil comigo. Ele fez beicinho. Aguardo você e seus amigos Rangers no Planeta Tebbas em 1h. Levem a Astronema/Karone ou sei lá como se chama agora, será importante' 

Fim da tranmissão.

\- Isso só pode ser brincadeira! -Ashley bufou revirando os olhos. 

\- Ashley, o dia dos namorados ainda não passou, essa parece ser a oportunidade perfeita! TJ e Carlos riram. Ele deu um empurrão nos amigos. 

E agora? Levamos Karone? Zhane questionou.


	4. Proposta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensem em plutariam com a aparência de Damon de Vampire Diares.  
> uau!  
> Espero que gostem! Estou bastante inspirada a escrever hoje!

\- Isso não está em discussão, Karone! Andros berrou.  
\- Você não manda em mim, Andros ! Se eu não for, nunca vamos descobrir o que ele planeja realmente, é a segurança da terra. Karone falou com tom de chateação.  
Zhane interveio - Karone, está muito claro que ele quer pegar você de volta, pois nada nos ocorreu até o momento. Eu concordo com a cautela de Andros. Disse pegando no braço de Karone.  
Ela soltou o braço dele e disse - Ninguém nessa Nave toma as decisões por mim!! e saiu correndo para o seu quarto.

\- Karone espera! Ashley e Cassie a seguiram.  
\- Clube da Luluzinha pegando fogo em 3....2...1! Brincou Zhane.  
TJ tentou sugerir - Essa pode ser a nossa única oportunidade de tentar entender o que ele quer, Andros.  
Podemos dar a Karone um dispositivo de transporte e caso nossas suspeitas se confirmem, Alpha a teletransporta automaticamente de volta para a Nave.  
Andros ficou pensativo - Alpha, esse dispositivo pode funcionar em qualquer situação de perigo?  
\- Sim, Andros. Alpha respondeu.  
\- Vamos arriscar. Andros não estava gostando da ideia, mas entendia a necessidade desse risco.

Cassie e Ashley estavam tentando conter as lágrimas de Karone quando Andros apareceu na porta do quarto. As meninas saíram para que eles pudessem conversar com privacidade.  
\- Karone me desculpe. Estou muito tenso com esse inimigo desconhecido rondando você e Ashley o tempo todo.  
\- Nós precisamos tentar, Andros. Não podemos viver essa incógnita eternamente.  
\- Eu concordo. Tome, é um teletransporte. Você irá conosco e caso as coisas fujam do controle, você aperta esse botão azul e volta para cá. Andros explicou ajustando a pulseira no braço da irmã. Ela assentiu e ele estava de saída.  
\- Karone?  
\- Sim, Andros?  
\- Eu te amo e não quero te perder.  
Ele saiu e a porta se fechou.

Em pouco tempo, os rangers desembarcaram no planeta indicado.  
\- Nossa, que lugar feio e deprimente. Disse Carlos.  
Os rangers caminharam entre as pedras, observando os esqueletos pelo chão. Quando foram surpreendidos por Plutariam.  
\- Gostaram do visual, Rangers?  
\- Tão ridículo quanto você. Cassie gritou.  
\- Essas garotas definitivamente não vão com a minha cara não, é? Disse com sarcasmo. - Por sorte, hoje estou de bom humor.  
\- Chega desse papo, Plutariam. O que você quer? Andros exigiu.  
Plutariam riu. - Bom, primeiro.....  
Ele estalou os dedos e os rangers ficaram imóveis.  
\- Maldição! Era tudo uma cilada ! Gritou TJ.  
Plutariam riu.  
\- Bem, ranger vermelho...tenho uma proposta para você.  
Você roubou Astronema do espectro negro e agora você tem três gatinhas na sua equipe. Uma loira, uma morena e uma asiática. Disse com deboche.  
\- Bem, o Espectro Negro quer a Astronema de volta, mas eu quero a Ranger Amarela. Qual das duas você vai me entregar?  
Você ainda fica com duas. Eu não sou um cara legal? ele riu.  
\- Você nunca terá nenhuma delas ! Zhane disse.

Plutariam chegou perto de Cassie, e apontou uma arma para a cabeça dela.  
\- Eu explodo os miolos da Rosa aqui mesmo?  
\- Não! Andros gritou.

Plutariam riu. Ele parecia adorar torturar os Rangers psicologicamente.  
\- Qual o problema, Ranger Vermelho? A rosa é sua namoradinha? Astronema eu sei que é sua irmã.  
Ele parou. - Ou seria.....a minha Ranger Amarela?  
Andros estava com o corpo paralisado, mas poderia sentir cada nervo em seu corpo tremer de ódio.  
\- O que você pretende fazer com elas? TJ exigiu.  
Plutariam passou a mão na barba e sorriu.  
\- Ora, ora. Um grande chefe do mal precisa de uma grande auxiliar chefa do mal. Ele deu uma gargalhada.  
\- Decida Ranger vermelho! Ou a Ranger Rosa morrerá aqui mesmo! Ele disse voltando a apontar a arma para Cassie.  


Andros baixou a cabeça. Não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. A agonia tomou conta da sua mente. \- Decisão difícil não é, Vermelho? A irmã ou a amiguinha gatinha...te dou mais cinco minutos para você se decidir. Ele estalou os dedos e Ashley e Karone estavam livre do feitiço da paralisia. - Não tentem nada, caso contrário a Jackie Chan aqui morre. Ele riu  


\- Leve a mim e tudo estará resolvido, Plutariam! Sugeriu Andros. - Deixe-as em paz! O suor escorria pelo rosto de Andros. Ele estava totalmente atordoado. Qualquer decisão que tomasse, partiria o seu coração em mil pedaços. 

\- Você? ele riu. - Você não faz meu tipo, Vermelho. Karone sentiu o temor nas palavras do irmão. Ela começou a caminhar na direção de Plutariam para se entregar voluntariamente e tirar de Andros o peso da escolha, quando um braço a puxou.  
\- Não, Karone. Você não será perdida para o mal mais uma vez.  
Karone estava com os olhos cheio de lágrimas.  
\- Desativar poder! Ashley gritou.  
Ela pegou seu morpher e entregou para Karone. Retirou o colar que Andros havia dado de aniversário para ela e a entregou pedindo que desse a ele depois.  
\- Cuide deles, por mim Karone. Adeus.

\- Não, Ashley !!! Seus colegas gritaram enquanto Ashley caminhava em direção a Plutariam sem olhar para trás.  
Ele estalou seus dedos e algemas apareceram em seu pescoço e braços.  
\- Foi ótimo fazer negócios com você, Ranger vermelho! Plutariam falou enquanto pegava em uma mecha de cabelo de Ashley e cheirou - Huuum...ele riu. Ela sentiu calafrios 

\- Não se preocupe, cuidarei bem dela.  
As lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos de Ashley. Eles desapareceram e o feitiço de paralisia sumiu nos Rangers.

\- Não! Disse Andros caindo no chão de joelhos.  
Carlos estava abraçando Cassie que chorava descontroladamente. \- DECA, teletransporte seis para a nave imediatamente! Ordenou TJ.

Andros não conseguia esconder as lágrimas. Zhane o abraçou.  
\- Iremos trazer Ashley de volta.  
\- DECA, consegue rastrear o sinal de Ashley? Carlos perguntou.  
'Nenhum sinal de Ashley detectado no scanner' DECA informou.  
Carlos olhou para TJ - O que fazemos agora?  
TJ olhou para o Ranger vermelho abatido e suspirou - Vamos aguardar o próximo passo dele e esperar que Ashley seja forte.  
\- Enquanto isso, Karone tem o mapa da Fortaleza das trevas. Vamos estudar uma forma de resgatar Ashley!

Andros estava deitado com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro lembrando do último acontecimento, lembrando das risadas de Ashley e do momento íntimo que eles tiveram no observatório. - Ash....  
As lágrimas não paravam de cair.  
\- Posso entrar? Karone perguntou.  
Andros sentou na cama e ela sentou ao seu lado. Colocando o cordão que ele deu a Ashley de aniversário em seu pescoço.  
\- Acho que isso te pertence provisoriamente. Ela disse com tristeza.  
Andros baixou a cabeça.  


Eu dei esse colar como presente de aniversário. É uma pedra rara de nosso planeta natal. Andros confessou com tristeza. \- Está chateado porque não fui no lugar dela?  
\- Jamais, Karone. Eu só não sei o que sentir. Tanto faz você, Ashley ou qualquer outro colega. A dor seria a mesma, vocês são tudo o que eu tenho.  
Ele passou a mão nos cabelos enquanto suspirava profundamente. Pela primeira vez, o líder vermelho não sabia o que fazer.  
\- Eu a amo. Ele suspirou.  
Karone abraçou o irmão - Isso está escrito na sua testa, Andros. Nós vamos resgatá-la e você dirá isso a ela pessoalmente. E agora, com os poderes provisórios de Ashley, poderei ajudar ainda mais.  
Andros abraçou a irmã.  
Ele só não conseguia parar de pensar no que estaria acontecendo com Ashley naquele momento.

.  
.  
.  
\- Gostou dos seus aposentos, Ranger Amarela? Perguntou Ecliptor. Ela o ignorou e começou a analisar o ambiente. Parecia que nem fazia parte da Fortaleza das Trevas: Quarto iluminado, com móveis brancos, cortidas de seda e muitas flores amarelas.  
'Que tipo de cara doente é esse Plutariam ?' Ela disse com desprezo.  
\- Do tipo que está interessado em conquistar uma garota e tirar a má impressão do primeiro encontro. Ele apareceu na porta. Ashley ficou tentando entender se era uma ironia ou se o vilão realmente tinha algum plano para ela como senhora do mal.  
\- Nos deixe, Ecliptor!  
\- Sim, General !  
Ashley sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha..quando ele se aproximou dela.  
\- Vamos lá, Ranger Amarelo, eu não sou tão ruim assim, sou? Quer dizer, me faltam os cabelos listrados, mas meus olhos são incríveis e não tenho mais aquela barba brega! O que achou?  
Ele falou divertido.  
Ashley revirou os olhos. De fato, a aparência de Plutariam não era ruim. Ele tinha um bom porte de altura, a pele clara, olhos azuis, rosto bem desenhado e cabelos negros. Ashley apertou os olhos - Você nunca terá o bom coração dele !  
De repente, o sorriso dele se desfez. Ele a puxou pelo braço e se aproximou. Ela podia sentir sua respiração quente.  
\- Caso não tenha percebido, minha querida Ashley eu sou o General da Maldade de Kayron, não ligo muito para essa história de bom coração. Falou com deboche - Você tem 30 minutos para trocar de roupa colorida de ranger adolescente e se apresentar na minha sala.  
\- Ou o que? Ela o desafiou.  
\- Ele colocou a mão em seu rosto - seria uma pena desfigurar esse rostinho! 30 minutos! Ele lançou um olhar ameaçador  
e saiu.

Ashley sentou na cama e começou a chorar.

\- DECA, alguma evolução? Zhane perguntou.  
\- Nenhum registro de Ashley localizado. respondeu  
\- Droga! Andros esbravejou.  
\- Andros, podemos elaborar um plano de resgate. Veja esse mapa da Fortaleza Negra.  
Andros caminhou para se aproximar de Carlos e TJ e analisar o mapa.  
\- Podemos nos vestir de Quantrons e invadir a Fortaleza, o que acha? Zhane sugeriu.  
\- Precisamos descobrir primeiro onde ele esconde Ashley. Para que possamos ir diretamente no local e perder o mínimo de tempo possível.  
O Ideal seria quando Plutariam estivesse atacando a terra. Como atraí-lo? Indagou Carlos.  
.  
.  
\- Uau, você está ótima Ranger Amarela! Ou diria ex- ranger amarela. Ironizou Plutariam.  
Ashley estava vestindo uma armadura negra, composta por uma saia, espartilho apertado e botas longas pretas. A armadura denunciava ainda mais suas curvas e Plutariam sabia disso.  
A cada minuto que se passava na Fortaleza Negra, Ashley sentia a sensação que era um dia. Ela começou a se sentir sem esperanças. 'Um oponente tão forte !' pensou.  
Ela não ia permitir que a família de Andros se desfizesse mais uma vez. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Plutariam exigiu que ela sentasse a mesa.  
Em seguida, o jantar foi servido. Um banquete real na companhia de Ecliptor, Darkonda, Elgar. Ashley estava com seu estomago embrulhando e sem apetite. Bebeu apenas água e comeu uma maça.  
\- Acho melhor você se adaptar a essas refeições. Seria uma pena você morrer de fome.  
\- Eu não ligo! Ela esbravejou - Porque você não me mata de uma vez?  
Plutariam levantou e a puxou pelo braço - É isso que você quer, doce Ashley?  
Ela sentiu arrepios com ele cada vez mais perto. Ela baixou a cabeça e sentou novamente a mesa fingindo interesse em sua refeição.  
\- O que você planeja, Plutariam? Ela indagou.  
\- Agora você está se comportando como o Coronel sensato! Ele riu.  
Era isso? Ele queria transformá-la realmente em Coronel do Mal? Com tantos monstros a disposição do universo, por qual motivo ele se interessaria nela?  
Ashley ficou confusa.  
\- Eu quero voltar para o meu quarto. Ela informou.  
\- Nosso quarto. Ele a corrigiu.  
Ashley sentiu a espinha arrepiar.


	5. Agonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem !

Ashley não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Ela trancou a porta do quarto. Ela estava em pânico com as palavras dele.  
*Flashback*

\- Nosso quarto sim e você não irá contestar, minha querida. Em alguns dias, seu treinamento começará no Quartel de Trebbas.  
'Lá, você aprenderá a ser uma verdadeira guerreira' Acrescentou. Ashley ficou em silêncio, suas mãos tremiam.

*Fim do Flashback*

Ela ficou debaixo do chuveiro pensando se os outros estavam procurando um meio de resgatá-la.  
As lágrimas se misturavam com a água. Por fim, ela saiu e vestiu a roupa de dormir que estava em cima da cama. Tudo era negro, sem vida e vulgar.  
Diferente do seu radiante amarelo.  
Ela olhou mais uma vez o quarto ao redor... era um quarto luxuoso, parecia um castelo. Tinha uma penteadeira com vários produtos.  
Ela procurou algum produto pontiagudo ou cortante... já que Plutariam era humano, não seria difícil derrotá-lo afinal. Desistiu de procurar e deitou cansada.  
Apesar do medo, o sono não demorou a chegar. Ela estava pedindo as estrelas para sonhar com Andros naquela noite.  
.  
.  
.  
\- Ela só pode estar na prisão 1. Karone informou.  
Andros deu um leve sorriso. As esperanças de resgatar Ashley estavam voltando.  
\- Eu e Zhane usamos um comunicador e você nos orienta da Meganave.  
\- Como fazemos para atraí-lo? Cassie perguntou.  
Andros, Zhane e TJ se entreolharam. Eles ainda não faziam a mínima ideia.  
\- Precisamos bolar a estratégia perfeita. Provavelmente, só teremos uma chance. Se essa tentativa falhar, ele pode desaparecer com Ashley permanentemente.  
Carlos estava muito preocupado com a melhor amiga.  
\- DECA, algum resultado da busca? Andros perguntou.  
'Nenhuma localização de Ashley detectada na Fortaleza Negra' confirmou DECA.  
Andros não entendia por qual motivo não conseguia rastrear Ashley. Seria pelo mesmo motivo que seus morphers falharam na outra batalha?  
'DECA, procure algum bloqueador de sinal na Fortaleza Negra'  
'Bloqueadores detectados nos quadrantes 8.2, 8.3, 10.2, 15.10, 1.5, 10.4' DECA respondeu.  
\- Ele bloqueou a Fortaleza inteira! Zhane disse perplexo.  
\- Ele sabe que nessas primeiras horas tentaríamos desesperadamente resgatá-la.  
'Seja forte, Ash.' Andros pensou aos fechar os olhos.  
.  
.  
Ashley acordou do seu breve cochilo e tomou um susto quando viu Plutariam observando-a em uma cadeira de frente para a cama. Ele estava sério, com um olhar sombrio e misterioso.  
\- O que você faz aqui? Ela perguntou assustada puxando o lençol.  
Ele sorriu - Apenas apreciando a vista, minha querida.  
Ele se levantou e foi em direção a cama, ele estava usando apenas uma calça de pijama e sem camisa. Seu corpo musculoso era marcado por diversas cicatrizes no peito e ombros.  
'Está apreciando a vista também, minha doce Ashley?' ele riu.  
Ela desviou o olhar enquanto ele se deitava ao lado dela. Seriam marcas de batalha? Algum outro ranger já havia enfrentado Plutariam antes?  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Plutariam tentou beijá-la.  
\- Não! ela o empurrou e saiu da cama em direção a porta.  
\- Ora, não seja difícil, Ashley! Ele disse puxando-a contra a porta e avançando contra seu rosto e tentando levantar sua roupa de dormir.  
\- Pare ! Ashley implorou com lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.  
\- Não...eu não pretendo parar...ele falava intercalando entre palavras e beijos: você.... pode ...fazer isso... do jeito... mais... fácil. Acontecerá de qualquer forma,minha querida. Seu olhar era assustador.  
Tudo que Ashley queria era acordar desse pesadelo. 'Por favor, me resgatem' ela implorou em silêncio enquanto Plutariam seguia agarrando-a a força e puxando de volta para a cama.  
\- Não! Ela tentava lutar contra Plutariam, arranhando seus braços e rosto. Ele prendeu seus pulsos com força e jogou na cama. Era inútil, mesmo sendo humano, ele era um homem muito forte. Ela tentou se afastar e ele a puxou para perto.  
\- Não adianta fugir, Doce Ashley. Ele deu um tapa em seu rosto e a empurrou. Ela lutou contra ele enquanto pode, as agressões estavam cada vez piores, seu rosto estava arranhado e seu lábio sangrando e alguns hematomas nos braços devido a força que Plutariam a segurava. Ele rasgou sua roupa de dormir e olhou Ashley com um desejo sombrio. Ela chorou e tentou se desvencilhar dele a todo custo. A essa altura, ela sabia que não adiantava mais lutar tanto.  
Ele puxou suas pernas, ela aproveitou o momento e deu um chute em seu queixo. Ele caiu atordoado. 'Muito sexy da sua parte!' Esbravejou.  
Ela pegou o pedaço de roupa rasgado e tentou correr para a porta, ela a segurou e a puxou pelos cabelos  
\- Você não imagina o quanto isso me deixa mais excitado, minha querida!  
Ashley chorou descontroladamente.  
'Porque está fazendo isso comigo?' Ela soluçou.  
\- Por que você é perfeita para gerar a forma humana do Espectro Negro, Ashley da terra.  
\- Com tantas opções de pessoas do mal, por qual motivo você insiste comigo? Ela soluçou. 'Você não acha épico uma power ranger conceber o mal?' Ele riu 'A asiática e a irmãzinha do Ranger vermelho não me interessaram. Se tiver que conceber um filho, que seja com alguém que desperte o meu desejo. Torna a missão mais interessante' Ashley ficou aterrorizada. Se espectro negro adquirisse a forma humana, seria o fim da terra.  
*Flashback*

Na área médica, Cassie e Ashley davam risadas.  
\- Então a gente só foi até ai, por enquanto. Ashley corou.  
\- Ash, acho melhor você se prevenir. No ritmo que vocês estão, você pode não saber qual será o dia da sua primeira vez.  
Ashley concordou com a amiga, então ela lhe deu uma injeção que a protegia da maternidade.  
\- Pronto, daqui a 40 dias, você toma novamente. Até lá, estará protegida de ter um ser de meio metro de cabelos listrados gritando 'mamãe' Elas riram imaginando a cena.  
\- Obrigada Cass.

* Fim do Flashback*

Ashley agradeceu silenciosamente estar protegida desse plano por hora. Seus pensamentos estavam sendo cortados pelas investidas violentas de Plutariam.  
Ela já não tinha tanta força para lutar, se sentiu anestesiada quando ele a jogou na cama e ficou em cima dela. Ele ergueu os pulsos dela e a prendeu com as mãos enquanto se encaixa no meio dela.  
Por um instante, ela pensou na recusa que deu a Andros e se arrependeu amargamente do seu primeiro homem não ser o cara que ela amava, de não ter carinho, respeito ou desejo (da parte dela).  
Ela apertou os olhos e tentou pensar nele quando Plutariam investia violentamente contra ela. Era um dor anormal. Ele era extremamente violento.  


\- Gosta disso, minha querida? Sua palavra se misturava com gemidos ele a penetrava sem piedade. \- Pare por favor, ela gritava baixo, já sem forças.  
Plutariam parecia não ouvir, investia contra ela cada vez mais forte, parecia se satisfazer com os gritos de dor e pedidos de clemência de Ashley.  
Ele sentia prazer em machucá-la, em destruir sua pureza e fazer com que ela perdesse qualquer fio de esperança de resgate.  
Momentos depois ele sentiu-se satisfeito e jogou as pernas de Ashley para o lado e se levantou em direção ao banheiro.  
Seu membro estava manchado de sangue. 'Ela era virgem' Ele riu sozinho orgulhoso do feito e foi para o banho.

Ashley estava imóvel. Quantas vezes mais isso iria acontecer até seus amigos encontrá-la?  
Ela tentou se mover para puxar o lençol e percebeu as marcas em seu corpo e a mancha de sangue entre suas coxas. Ela queria morrer naquele momento.  
Ela viu Plutariam abrir a porta do banheiro e fingiu estar desacordada. Ele abriu a porta do quarto e saiu.  
Ela se levantou com dificuldade e foi até o banheiro. Ela passou 1 hora esfregando seu corpo e chorando na tentativa que a relação dela com Plutariam saísse da sua pele.

.  
.  
.  
Andros estava olhando para o colar de Ashley, desejando que a noite no Observatório voltasse no tempo. A sua presença, seu olhar amável, seu beijo, seu toque...  
A agonia por falta de notícias estavam deixando o ranger vermelho louco.  
Zhane interrompeu seus pensamentos telepaticamente 'Venha para a ponte!'  
Andros vestiu seu casaco e saiu correndo para ponte.  
\- O que houve, Zhane?  
\- Conseguimos mandar um vírus para o bloqueador de sinal. Ao invés de bloquear, ele nos dá sinais mais nítidos da Fortaleza Negra, explicou Alpha  
\- Excelente! Andros sorriu com esperança.  
\- Pode localizar imagem de vídeo da Ashley agora DECA?  
'iniciando'  
O sorriso no rosto de Andros desapareceu quando ele viu o estado de Ashley.  
Ela estava sentada na Penteadeira com o olhar distante.  
Seu lábio estava inchado, olho direito roxo e parte do rosto cortado. Haviam hematomas em todo o seu corpo  
Ela parecia fraca e desidratada.  
'Meu Deus, que tipo de psicopata é esse cara?' Zhane disse perplexo.  
A imagem de vídeo começou a estremecer e sumiu.  
'Sinal perdido, reconectando' sinalizou DECA.  
\- Esse era meu antigo quarto. informou Karone com tristeza.  
\- Ela não passa mais nenhum minuto nessa Fortaleza! Andros se levantou.  
Zhane tentou impedir segurando o ombro do amigo - Isso é suicídio Andros!  
\- Não vou deixar que ele maltrate mais ainda Ashley, você viu o estado dela? Ela vai morrer se não agirmos logo!'. Ele disse tirando o braço do amigo do seu ombro.  
\- Alpha, traga um comunicador. Zhane pode falar comigo telepaticamente e Karone vai me guiando dentro da Fortaleza do mal. Ordenou Andros.  
Karone entregou o Morpher de Ashley a Andros.  
\- Talvez o poder possa ajudar a curá-la mais rápido. Sugeriu.  
.  
.  
.  
Ashley estava pronta para mais uma noite de terror... Plutariam havia adotado algemas para evitar que Ashley cortasse seu rosto enquanto ele a possuía.  
Uma breve ideia passou pela sua cabeça....'E se...'  
Plutariam entrou.  
-Nossa, você está com uma aparência horrível, minha querida.  
\- Você me deixou assim. Ela respondeu friamente.  
\- Você quis assim, lembra? Não escolheu o jeito mais fácil de fazermos isso. Eu poderia ser carinhoso, caso quisesse. Ele disse passando a mão em seus cabelos.  
Ela se levantou e se aproximou de Plutariam e colando seu rosto no dele, sussurrou - Seja carinhoso comigo hoje. Ela lançou um olhar de desejo para ele. Ela disse enquanto desabotoava a camisa de Plutariam e dava beijos suaves em seus lábios e passava a mão em seu peitoral musculoso.  
Ele sorriu e a beijou com mais cuidado. Ashley tentou disfarçar o nojo enquanto o beijava..  
'Concentre-se Ash, você precisa fazer isso, imagine que é o Andros'  
Plutariam a direcionou para a cama e ia prender seus pulsos na algema. Ela segurou delicadamente sua mão e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.  
Ele tirou sua calça e deitou por cima dela e ela parecia facilitar a vida dele por uma noite.  
Beijando fortemente, ela o girou e ficou por cima dele. Ela retirou a camisola - Uau, isso é bem melhor quando você está disposta. Disse Plutariam enquanto observava o corpo nú de Ashley com ele já dentro dela. Ela guiou as mãos dele pelo seu corpo, coxas, cintura, quadris e seios. Ele gemeu de prazer, ansioso para que ela mexesse seus quadris em cima dele.  
Ela delicadamente, retirou as mãos dele do corpo dela e as guiou rumo as algemas sem ele perceber.  
Plutariam embebido pelo prazer de Ashley não conseguia raciocinar com ela beijando-o e fazendo movimentos rápidos com seu quadril quando ele estava dentro dela. Ele fechou os olhos e gemeu de prazer 'Sim...você é perfeita para mim'. Ashley intensificou os movimentos até perceber que ele estava atingindo o seu clímax. ''ohhh merda, como isso é bom! não pare!' Ele pediu. Ashley tentou ignorar o nojo ao ouvir seus gemidos e se concentrou nas correntes. Até que os movimentos de Ashley pararam ele ouviu dois cliques de metal.  
\- Estava bom demais para ser verdade. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu.  
Ashley reforçou as correntes e saiu de cima dele. - Nunca mais serei sua.  
Ela pegou uma cadeira e o acertou. Plutariam desmaiou.

Ashley pegou sua roupa e saiu do quarto, trancando a porta. Saiu correndo pela Fortaleza Negra sem entender bem por onde ia e qual direção seguir na escuridão até que uma mão tapou sua boca e a capturou no escuro.  
Ela ficou aterrorizada e tentou lutar. Ela virou e viu Andros, que fez sinal de silencio com mão.  
Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ela havia acabado de transar com o inimigo sem oferecer resistência e logo em seguida ele apareceu para salvá-la. Ela sentiu uma culpa enorme tomando conta de si. Ele entregou seu morpher. 'Let's Rocket' sinalizou silenciosamente.  
Eles deixaram a Fortaleza das trevas em seus planadores.

Ao chegar na ponte, os rangers deram um grito de comemoração e correram ao encontro de Ashley e Andros.  
\- Bem vinda de volta !  
Ashley não desfez o seu poder, pois estava com vergonha da sua aparência e suas vestimentas mínimas.  
\- Cassie, pode me acompanhar até a área médica? ela pediu.  
\- Claro! Vamos.  
\- Eu te ajudo com o scanner, Cassie. Andros se prontificou.  
\- Andros, me deixe a sós com Cassie por favor. Seu tom era frio.  
Ela saiu e Cassie a seguiu.  
Andros ficou desapontado e sem entender o que houve.  
.  
.  
'Desativar poder!'  
Cassie ficou chocada com a aparência de Ashley...em apenas alguns dias na Fortaleza Negra ela parecia ter perdido peso por um mês.  
'Ash, eu sinto muito.' ela murmurou enquanto passava o scanner nela.  


\- Cassie, eu preferia ter morrido naquela noite. A amiga deu um beijo carinhoso na testa dela. - Descanse, você precisa. Amanhã, estará 100%. .  
.  
\- Ela agora está dormindo, o soro irá restaurar todos os danos ainda essa noite. Cassie informou aos amigos que estavam na Ponte.  
\- Algum dano grave? perguntou Carlos.  
\- Apenas escoriações e hematomas. Acho que ela tentou lutar com ele. Ele é um animal. Cassie suspirou triste.  
Ela sabia o motivo da luta, sua amiga foi ferozmente estuprada por vários dias. Mas ela sabia que isso era constrangedor demais para contar aos outros amigos.  
\- Bem, podemos descansar agora? Sugeriu Zhane.  
Todos assentiram e foram para seus quartos. Andros não estava satisfeito com as explicações de Cassie foi para a área médica.  
Ele encontrou Ashley dormindo sob o efeito do soro reparador feito com uma erva de KO-35. Sua aparência parecia estar tranquila e pacífica. Ela estava em casa.  
\- DECA, relatório de danos.  
'Relatório de danos 2.1:  
Lesão leve no lábio inferior direito  
Hematoma localizado no canto direito. Visão não atingida  
Hematoma no braço esquerdo  
Pulso levemente danificado.....'  
O relatório parecia não ter fim, cada pedaço do corpo de Ashley havia um pequeno dano.  
\- Relatório apenas de danos graves, DECA. Ele pediu.  
'Violência psicológica detectada  
Violência sexual grave  
Estresse pós traumático  
Desidratação'  
Andros sentiu a raiva subir em seu corpo e lembrou das palavras de Plutariam  
'Vou cuidar dela' 'Ela é perfeita'  
'Eu quero a Ashley.  
Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto ao pensar na agonia que Ashley sentiu ao ser estuprada.  
Você vai pagar por isso!  
.  
.  
.  
\- Você me paga ranger amarelo! Plutariam colocou a mão na cabeça.  
Espero que essa vadia tenha engravidado. Rosnou.  
Ele lembrou do beijo quente de Ashley de como ela o seduziu. Ele deu uma risada maliciosa. - Eu preciso tê-la outra vez igual hoje.  
Mas antes, preciso elaborar uma estratégia mais inteligente.  
Darkonda! Ele gritou.  
\- Sim, meu general?  
\- Desenvolva um protótipo de alteração de personalidade. Ordenou Plutariam.  
\- Ashley será minha novamente e por vontade própria. Limpou o sangue da cabeça.  
.  
.  
.  
'São oito da manhã na alameda dos anjos' DECA informou.  
Andros não tinha percebido que havia adormecido ao lado da maca de Ashley. Ele coçou os olhos.  
\- Ashley!  
Ela não estava na cama. Andros correu pelos corredores - DECA localize Ashley agora!  
'Ashley está no refeitório'  
Ele parou de correr e respirou aliviado. - Obrigada, DECA.  
Ele caminhou até o refeitório e encontrou Ashley já com seu uniforme cinza com alguns pratos vazios ao seu redor.  
\- Desde quando você tem o mesmo apetite do TJ? Ele falou descontraído.  
Ela ergueu a cabeça. O semblante de Ashley mudou. Ela estava séria. - Bom dia. respondeu secamente. - Pode ficar a vontade, já terminei. Levantou e começou a organizar os pratos.  
\- Estou feliz que tenha voltado. Disse Andros abrançando-a.  
Ela ficou parada e não devolveu o abraço - É bom estar de volta, Andros. respondeu secamente.  
Andros estranhou o comportamento dela, mas decidiu que não era hora de questionar. Ela passou por tanta coisa nos últimos dias, ele não ia importuná-la com questionamentos bobos. - Isto ainda lhe pertence. Ele disse retirando o colar do pescoço.  
Ashley estendeu a mão e recebeu o colar. Seus olhos estavam frios.  
\- Obrigada. Ela pôs o colar no bolso do uniforme e saiu.

Bom dia, Ash! Está se sentindo melhor? Carlos cumprimentou.  
Ela sorriu para ele e saiu.  
\- Oi andros ! TJ cumprimentou em seguida. - Está tudo bem? Algum sinal de Plutariam?  
\- Até o momento está tudo sobre controle, TJ.  
Andros saiu.  
.  
.  
\- Você não pode tratá-lo assim, Ash! Você foi forçada! Cassie bufou.  
\- Não da última vez, você sabe.  
\- Você fez isso para fugir, Ash! Não por que desejou fazer!  
\- Você acha mesmo que ele ainda vai querer algo depois de descobrir isso, Cass? Ele estava arriscando a vida para entrar na Fortaleza enquanto eu estava transando com o nosso inimigo !  
\- Ash pelo amor de Deus, pensa com clareza: O Cara disse que ia respeitar o seu tempo, disse que você era bem mais que sexo para ele e você acha que ele vai se importar por ter sido forçada por outro?  
Ashley ficou em silêncio. Tirou o colar do bolso e guardou em uma gaveta.  
\- Não vou exigir compreensão ou dó de ninguém, Cass, mesmo que este alguém seja o Andros.  
Ela saiu do quarto.  
\- Ash, volta aqui! Cassie suspirou com tristeza.

'Alerta de distúrbios na Alameda dos Anjos' sinalizou DECA.  
Os rangers se reuniram para partir e Ashley se juntou a eles.  
\- Ash, são distúrbios leves, você pode ficar descansando! Andros avisou.  
\- Pare de me tratar feito uma garotinha indefesa, Andros! Eu sou uma ranger espacial e ciente dos riscos. Seu olhar era agressivo.  
Os rangers se entreolharam incrédulos. O que havia acontecido com a tão sempre simpática e amável Ashley?  
\- Vamos, não podemos perder tempo. Alertou Zhane.  
Ashley passou por Andros caminhou em direção ao seu tubo.  
Eles partiram para a terra.

Olá, Rangers! Sentiram minha falta?  
Darkonda gargalhou.  
\- Bodoque estelar ! Ashley o golpeou.  
Darkonda se esquivou do golpe e atacou Ashley.  
\- Astro voador satélite!  
\- Machado Astro!  
Darkonda caiu.

'Ash, você está bem?' Andros ajudou a se levantar.  
\- Me deixe em paz, Andros! Não preciso da sua piedade. Ela o empurrou. Andros ficou desapontado. O que ele teria feito afinal? Ela estaria chateada com ele por demorar a resgatá-la?  
Os rangers continuaram a batalha. Os quantrons estavam dispersos e Darkonda gritou:  
\- Ranger Amarelo, alguém te mandou um bilhete. Ele jogou um dispositivo na direção de Ashley e desapareceu com os Quantrons.  
Os rangers se aproximaram e ouviram um bip

\- Você quase me desfigurou, Ranger Amarela ! Disse Plutariam com um curativo no rosto.  
Mas valeu a pena. Ele deu uma risada maldosa.  
Te dou 72 horas para retornar a Fortaleza ou então você e seus amiguinhos sofrerão as consequências.

Ashley estava tomada pelo ódio e jogou o dispositivo no chão e começou a pisoteá-lo descontroladamente - Não, eu não voltarei! Ela gritava e pisava com chão com violência, como se o dispositivo fosse o próprio Plutariam.  
Os rangers desconheciam a colega.  
\- DECA, transporte seis de volta para a nave. Pediu Andros.


	6. Escolhas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley deverá escolher entre o bem e o mal.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem!

\- Ash, volta aqui ! Pediu Andros seguindo Ashley pelo corredor. Os rangers se entreolharam. \- O que está acontecendo com ela, Cass? Ela voltou muito estranha da Fortaleza das Trevas, questionou Carlos.  
\- Entendo que ela pode ter sido torturada e sofreu um nivel alto de estresse, mas isso não justifica o comportamento dela. Ela está esquisita e agressiva.. principalmente com Andros. TJ observou.  
\- Onde eu achei que ia sair namoro, talvez saia um assassinato! Ela parece que passou a odiá-lo! Brincou Zhane, que levou um cutucão mal humorado de Karone.  
Cassie baixou a cabeça. Gostaria de explicar aos amigos o que realmente houve com sua melhor amiga para que eles pudessem entender o real contexto da situação, mas ela não podia expôr Ashley dessa forma.  


\- Pessoal, não é o momento de debater isso. Ashley passou por um momento difícil. Vamos dar espaço a ela. 

\- Vamos - Liderou TJ - Temos que elaborar uma estratégia. Nosso tempo está correndo.  
Os rangers o seguiram para a ponte de comando.  
.  
.  
.  
\- De uma vez por todas, você vai ter que me dizer o que está acontecendo com você, Ash! Exigiu Andros.  
\- Não te devo satisfações pessoais, Andros. Ela respondeu friamente. - Fui resgatada, aliás, obrigada por isso, e retomei meu posto. O que te incomoda tanto se estou fazendo meu trabalho normalmente?  
\- Ash você sabe o que incomoda. Todo mundo está vendo, você me evita o tempo todo desde que retornou. Está sempre fria e com um olhar brutal, principalmente comigo. O que houve com você?  
Ashley baixou a cabeça. Ela pensou em pular nos braços de Andros, contar tudo o que aconteceu e apenas chorar. Mas a vergonha não permitia. Por qual motivo ela justificaria ela ter tido tantas reservas com ele no observatório e em dias, ter transado com um cara que tentou matar seus amigos? Mesmo que tenha sido para escapar, não fazia sentido!

\- Olha, eu sei que você voltou muito machucada e eu me sinto culpado por não ter chegado tão rápido quanto desejei, Ash.  
Ele instalou bloqueios em toda a Fortaleza e estávamos estudando uma forma de furar essa segurança. Me perdoe por ter demorado tanto, sua raiva é por esse motivo?  
Quanto mais Andros justificava que tentou salvá-la rapidamente, mais culpada Ashley se sentia.  
\- Andros, para que insistir nisso? Ela continuou na defensiva.  
\- Eu sei o que ele fez com você, DECA me passou seu prontuário.  
Ashley olhou para ele com espanto.  
'Ele sabe afinal !' Ela pensou se sentiu envergonhada.  
\- Olha - ele se agachou para ficar na mesma altura que Ashley - Eu quero estar com você, não importa o que tenha acontecido, como aconteceu, se você ofereceu resistência ou não para se salvar, vamos enfrentar isso juntos se você quiser. Não consigo sem você!  
As lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Ashley e de alguma forma, eles começaram a ficar doces novamente. Ele a entendia, ele realmente entendeu seus motivos.  
\- Me desculpe - Ela começou a soluçar - Foi terrível, Andros. Terrível.  
Ele sentou ao lado dela na cama e ela apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ela estava aos prantos.  
\- 'Eu tentei lutar, eu tentei fazer com que ele não conseguisse, mas não deu, eu não consegui me proteger'. Ele sentia desespero eu seu relato. Seu coração ficou apertado.  
\- Está tudo bem agora, Ash. Eu estou aqui com você, não vou deixar nada mais te acontecer. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela. Ela o abraçou agarrando a sua jaqueta cinza chorando com desespero, como se o fato tivesse acabado de acontecer. Andros ficou atordoado como ela conseguiu segurar tudo isso desde o seu retorno.  
\- Eu queria que tivesse sido você, eu nunca desejei outro alguém, Andros! Seu rosto estava vermelho. - Eu pensava em você o tempo todo. A sensação é que eu não estava sendo honesta com você. Você arriscou sua vida para me salvar, e por minutos, não me pegou na cama com outra pessoa!  
Andros apertou os olhos e tentou não imaginar essa possibilidade. O ódio por esse inimigo superava qualquer coisa que ele já sentiu antes. Ele deitou com ela na cama e a abraçou, tentando acalmá-la. Aos poucos, a respiração ofegante dela, começou a aliviar e ela foi se acalmando. Andros se manteve por um bom tempo em silêncio, com ela deitada em seu peito, passando a mão carinhosamente em seus cabelos e beijando o topo da sua cabeça. Eles deram um breve cochilo juntos. Momentos depois ele acordou e a encarou. Ela estava dormindo pacificamente em seu peito. Ele a abraçou mais forte para que ela se sentisse protegida, mesmo que inconscientemente. Tempo depois, ele percebeu que ela estava acordando.  


\- Ash?  
Ela ergueu a cabeça e seu rosto estava mais tranquilo - Oii - ela deu um tímido sorriso.  
\- Você quer namorar comigo? Ele perguntou com medo da resposta. De repente, o olhar dela ficou triste.  
\- Andros, eu não sei - Ela suspirou se sentando da cama - Já não me sentia tão pronta antes, agora, acredito que nunca mais consiga fazer algo do tipo, sem lembrar o que passei na Fortaleza, não quero que você tenha um relacionamento assim.. foi tudo....  
Ele a interrompeu dando um tenro beijo em seus lábios. - Eu seria hipócrita se dissesse que não te desejo. Mas você não é só isso. A Ash por quem me apaixonei é a garota alegre, confiante, positiva. Me ensinou gentilmente a jogar sinuca, me ensina os costumes da terra com paciência, me ajudou nos meus piores dias quando estava procurando por Karone. Nossa primeira vez SE acontecer um dia, será tão especial quanto como seria antes, pois você ainda é a Ashley que eu me apaixonei. Nada mudou. Deixa eu ser especial para você o tanto que você é pra mim?  
Ela o abraçou - Sim, claro que sim- Disse sorrindo e aliviada por esse mal entendido ter sido resolvido.  
\- Só não me trata mais assim nem se afasta de mim, por favor! Vamos tentar manter um diálogo.  
Ela se sentiu aliviada e deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Ele se afastou e olhou nos olhos dela.  
\- Repito, Ash: Será no seu tempo, como, quando E SE você quiser. Eu amo você.  
\- Eu também amo vc, ranger vermelho. Ela deu um beijo leve em seus lábios e encostou a cabeça em seu peito novamente.  
\- Tenho 72 horas para decidir o que vou fazer, Andros. Suspirou.  
\- Vamos para a ponte de comando, precisamos montar um plano. Disse Andros levantando e esperando que ela o seguisse.  
\- Espera! Ela soltou a mão dele e pegou o cordão que estava na gaveta. - Agora sim. Ela sorriu e eles seguiram abraçados para a ponte.

.  
.  
.  
\- Eu pensei que você estava estripando o nosso querido ranger vermelho e jogando os pedaços dele no espaço! Exclamou Zhane.  
\- Zhane!! Karone cutucou seu braço irritada.  
Ashley fez uma careta para Zhane e se juntou a Carlos e TJ para ajudar no plano. - E ai meninos, no que estão pensando? - Ela falou e sorriu. Tj olhou para Carlos e eles entenderam que sua amiga finalmente estava de volta.  
\- Então, o plano 01 é invadirmos a Fortaleza das Trevas e surpreender Plutarium com um ataque surpresa. Como ele é humano, armas comuns podem derrotá-lo. Explicou TJ.  
\- Mas e se ele usar o poder do Espectro Negro? Perguntou Carlos.  
\- É um risco que iremos correr sempre. Completou Andros.

Eu gostaria de advinhar o que Plutariam pretende. 

'Ele quer um filho' disse Ashley. Os rangers ficaram olhando para ela paralisados.  
Ela continuou - Espectro Negro planeja reencarnar em um corpo humano, para isso, ele precisava de uma mãe.  
\- E o que explica ele perseguir você e Karone? Sendo que ele pode engravidar qualquer pessoa na galáxia? Cassie indagou.

Ele é um sádico - Ashley suspirou - Disse que queria alguém do bem, gerando o mal. Os rangers ficaram impressionados com as informações de Ashley. E se perguntaram mentalmente se ele havia conseguido seu objetivo. Ashley interrompeu os pensamentos deles. 

\- Obviamente seu plano foi frustrado. Eu estou aqui. Ela sorriu vitoriosamente. 

\- Por isso ele a quer de volta! completou Karone. 

\- Isso não vai acontecer, nem que eu tenha que revirar o universo, iremos destruir esse General. As palavras de Andros continham ódio. 

\- Qual seria o plano 02 Zhane? Zhane ficou com medo de sugerir, mas sabia que era necessário. \- Ashley voltar para a Fortaleza Negra - O que? - os Rangers olharam para ele. 

\- Calma, vou explicar. Digamos que Ashley volte para lá com ele. Ela voltaria com um transmissor de rádio, onde poderíamos rastreá-la e seu morpher escondido. Assim que ela estivesse com ele na Fortaleza das Trevas, nós explodiríamos tudo e Ashley escaparia em seu planador. Ele olhou para Ashley esperando sua resposta, mas Andros interveio - Fora de cogitação, Zhane! Ashley não volta para lá - Os outros rangers estavam divididos. Visto que Plutariam estava apaixonado por Ashley, o plano seria uma boa opção. 

\- Eu preciso pensar - Ela disse confusa. 

\- Não Ash, você não pode voltar mais. Podemos pensar em outro plano. - Implorou Andros 

\- Ash, você tem certeza? - Cassie indagou a amiga, lembrando do que ela passou recentemente. 

\- Eu vou pensar, pessoal ! Ser ranger é conhecer os riscos, se for pelo bem da equipe e proteção das pessoas da terra, eu irei. Ela falou calmamente. 

\- Que tal um plano 03? Sugeriu Karone. . . 

\- Aya Aya Aya Aya Rangers ! Alarmou Alpha - Plutariam está na Alameda dos Anjos ! 

\- Esse cara não dá uma colher de chá. Vamos lá pessoal! - Ordenou TJ 

\- Ash, você tem certeza que quer ir conosco? Perguntou Zhane. Ela assentiu e sorriu para o seu amigo. Ele sentiu que a velha Ash estava de volta. 

\- Eu só preciso ir na sala das máquinas antes. Mas já encontro vocês. 

\- Você nunca sabe quando desistir, não é Plutariam? Andros esbravejou. 

Onde está nossa namoradinha, ranger vermelho? Ele sorriu sarcástico. 

Que eu saiba, ela só tem um namorado e não é você! Ele disse atacando Plutariam no peito com a sabre espiral. Os demais rangers usaram suas armas contra ele. Ele parecia intocável, apesar de humano. Ele devolveu a agressão e os cinco rangers cairam machucados. Ashley chegou e correu para ajudar - Pessoal, vocês estão bem? 

\- Olha quem voltou ! Plutariam vibrou - A minha querida e rebelde Ashley ! Ele lançou um golpe com Bodoque estelar no canto da cabeça que havia machucado anteriormente. Plutariam deu dois passos para trás. O sangue voltou a escorrer no seu rosto. Ele puxou uma espécie de espada e foi confrontar o rangers. Um a um ele derrubou todos, até restar Ashley. - Seus pulsos ainda doem querida? - Perguntou com um tom sádico enquanto o apertava. 

\- Não mais! Ela usou o peso do seu corpo como impulso e deu um chute no rosto de Plutariam. 

\- Chega! Seu prazo está esgotando ranger amarela! Caso você não esteja na Fortaleza das Trevas no prazo estipulado, mandarei uma chuva de meteoros para o seu querido planeta ! Ele ameaçou. 

\- Se você aparecer mais uma vez e ameaçar meus amigos ou a terra - Disse Ashley puxando um punhal - Seu plano irá fracassar - Ela disse colocando o punhal no próprio pescoço. 

\- Você não seria capaz, Ranger. 

\- Experimente me provocar, General de Kayran. Ela disse com um tom ameaçador. Ele engoliu seco - 72 horas, Ranger amarelo - e desapareceu. . 

\- Desativar poder ! Andros ordenou. Eles se juntaram - E agora, o que faremos? - Cassie ficou aflita. 

\- Agora teremos 72 horas em paz para pensar no plano 03 - Ashley disse aliviada. Vamos voltar para a Meganave e pensar no plano 03 - ordenou TJ \- Pessoal - Ashley chamou os colegas com empolgação para se reunirem na ponte de comando - Vejam isso - DECA, mostrar localização em vídeo ! 'iniciando rastreio de localização' A tela mostrou a Fortaleza das Trevas e o quarto onde Plutariam estava, ele estava recebendo cuidado dos seus ferimentos. Eles conseguiriam rastreá-lo. \- Ash, como você conseguiu isso? Perguntou Zhane admirado. 

*Flashback* Com a mão firme em seu pulso, Plutariam segurou Ashley - Seus pulsos ainda doem querida? Ela pegou o dispositivo que estava escondido em sua armadura e quando tocou o braço de plutariam para se apoiar para o chute, ela implantou um chip de rastreio. O Chip de rastreio adentrou na pele de Plutariam de forma imperceptível, pois é indolor. *Fim do Flashback* 

\- Ashley Hammond, você é um gênio ! Cassie abraçou a amiga e os outros rangers se juntaram para um mega abraço. \- Ayaayayayaya que cena linda - suspirou Alpha. 

Com o plano montado, os rangers foram para seus quartos descansar. Ashley estava na sala de máquinas ajustando um rastreador quando ouviu uma batida leve na porta. 

\- Tenho direito a um beijo de boa noite? Ela sorriu - Entre e eu vou pensar no assunto. ela brincou. Andros entrou trazendo duas canecas de chocolate quente - Eu espero que isso te ajude a dormir melhor - Disse entregando a caneca de chocolate a Ashley. 

\- Obrigada ! Que namorado atencioso ! Ela comentou enquanto tomava um gole. 

\- Então, quando você vai me ensinar mais sobre o mundo da espionagem? Andros tentou descontrair. 

\- Foi esquisito vê-lo hoje. Ela disse convidando Andros para sentar ao seu lado. 

\- Você está bem? Ele perguntou preocupado. 

\- Eu vou ficar - Eles terminaram sua caneca de chocolate em silêncio. Eles terminaram a caneca de chocolate e Andros a acompanhou até a porta do quarto. Ela o abraçou e deu um beijo em Andros - que ainda estava um pouco receoso de demonstrar carinho depois do ocorrido. 

\- Você me faz companhia hoje a noite? Ela perguntou com um tom inocente. 

\- Você acha uma boa ideia, Ash? Ela confirmou com a cabeça . Ele assentiu e eles entraram no quarto dela. 

\- Olha, não é o que você tá pensando, eu.... - Shhhhh, Andros a interrompeu - Eu sei que você adorou nosso cochilo de hoje a tarde e quer repeti-lo. Ele falou dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ela sorriu confirmando a suspeita de Andros. 

\- Eu posso tirar a blusa? Não sei dormir tão empacotado! Ele riu timidamente. 

\- Claro, eu vou me trocar também. Ele tirou a blusa e deitou esperando Ashley voltar do banheiro. Ela estava usando o mesmo babydoll do dia do observatório - 'Céus, ela definitivamente não colabora' Ele pensou tentando desviar o olhar dela. Ela deitou ao seu lado com a cabeça em seu peito nu e se cobriu com o lençol. 

\- Boa noite, Andros - ela sussurrou. 

\- Boa noite, Ash - ele respondeu beijando o topo da cabeça dela. Ele ficou olhando para o teto do quarto quando percebeu que Ashley adormeceu. Sua aparência era tão plena. Ele não permitiria que Plutariam jamais tirasse essa paz novamente.

\- São sete da manhã na Alameda dos anjos - Informou DECA.  
\- Meu Deus, quem programou DECA para acordar com as galinhas? Disse Zhane passando a mão no rosto, lutando para permanecer acordado.  
\- Certamente, o meu irmão- Disse Karone puxando o levando para se cobrir - Bom dia - Ela deu um beijo amoroso em Zhane.  
\- É melhor eu ir. Se Andros sonha que estamos compartilhando o mesmo quarto, ele me manda e volta para o hipersono - Ele disse sorrindo - Como a Ashley aguenta?  
Karone o abraçou. Desde que decidiram dar uma segunda chance ao seu relacionamento, eles vivem em uma constante de amor, paz e cumplicidade.  
Ela temia que Plutariam destruísse tudo que ela levou anos para conhecer.  
\- Tem mais alguém acordado, DECA ? - ele perguntou  
\- TJ está na Sala de exercícios e Carlos tomando seu café da manhã - confirmou DECA.  
\- Você já acordou o seu preferido, DECA ? Zhane usou um tom divertido.  
\- Ele não está dormindo no quarto dele   
Zhane olhou para Karone com um olhar levado - Esse Ranger Vermelho é um danadinho! - Ele riu beijando Karone. - Onde ele dormiu DECA?  
O computador permaneceu em silêncio. Zhane riu da fidelidade de DECA e levantou para checar os sistemas enquanto Karone se dirigia ao banheiro.

.  
.  
\- Bom dia - Ela disse dando um beijo suave em seu lábio  
\- Bom dia, Ash - Ele sorriu e abraçou.  
\- Hey, acorde! Ela fez cócegas.  
\- Estou acordado. Apenas no modo 'economia de energia' ele brincou.  
\- Zhane pediu sua localização hoje pela manhã - Informou DECA  
Andros abriu os olhos, sentou na casa e pegou a blusa para vestir. Ele achou estranho a pergunta do amigo. - Onde ele estava, DECA ? - Perguntou desconfiado.  
\- No quarto de Karone  
Ashley botou a mão na boca pra conter o espanto e esperou a reação do Andros. Ele vestiu o casaco espacial, arrumou os cabelos e deu um beijo em Ashley.  
\- Me diga que você não vai no quarto de Karone - Ashley falou firme.  
\- Não, eles são adultos Ash. Karone é minha irmã caçula mas sei que ela pode lidar com suas escolhas. Ela tem que namorar com alguém um dia, então, que seja alguém que tenha minha confiança - Ele suspirou conformado.  
Ashley não conseguiu esconder o espanto. A reação foi totalmente diferente da que ela esperava. Andros estava se tornando muito compreensivo afinal.  
\- Então onde você vai ?  
\- Eu vou checar os explosivos e os sistemas de rastreio. Essa missão não pode falhar ou a terra será destruída.  
Ele saiu do quarto. Ashley sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha - É amanhã - ela pensou.

.  
.  
Carlos e Cassie estavam aos risos durante o café da manhã  
\- Estamos morando com casais e não sabemos! Ele brincou - Você ouviu a resposta dele? '' Ela só tem UM namorado e não é você''  
Cassie riu e imitou os gestos do ranger vermelho.  
\- Então Andros e Ashley estão namorando afinal, Cassie?  
\- Sim - respondeu Andros parado na porta - Bom dia - Ele se afastou e foi em direção ao Synthetron.  
\- Olha Andros, a gente só estava comentando, tá? Nada pessoal - Disse Cassie envergonhada.  
\- Tudo bem, Cas. Ele falou de forma amável e sentou para tomar o café.  
\- Já chequei os explosivos - Disse Carlos tentando mudar o assunto  
\- Tô cheio de fome !  
\- Ei, quando você não está? Chegou Zhane com Karone em seguida  
\- Oi, sumido - Zhane brincou com Andros  
\- Hey Zhane, você dormiu bem ? Ele estava sarcástico.  
O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Zhane. Por um momento ele se perguntou se DECA havia entregado sua localização de manhã cedo  
\- Andros....  
\- Oi - Andros olhou seriamente para ele  
\- A gente pode conversar sobre isso? Ele disse tentando ser amigável  
Karone desviou o olhar  
\- Eu estou feliz por vocês, Karone. Tenho confiança em Zhane, você não poderia estar com alguém melhor. Eu tenho certeza que ele morreria por você. Andros falou em tom amável.  
Carlos e Cassie desconheceram o líder. Karone e Zhane se entreolharam confusos.  
\- Obrigada......eu acho - Disse Zhane.  
\- E o que me contam de bom? Ashley chegou radiante.  
ela cumprimentou seus amigos e depois que escolheu seu café, sentou ao lado de andros, que a recebeu com um beijo na bochecha.  
Ashley notou um ambiente esquisito entre os amigos.  
\- O que houve ?  
\- Karone e Zhane estão namorando - Cassie falou com cautela  
Os rangers bateram palmas

\- Instabilidade no sistema de rastreio - Informou DECA  
Os rangers correram para a ponte.  
\- Droga, esse rastreador não pode falhar - esbravejou Andros  
\- yayaayayayaya por sorte consegui substituir a placa - Alpha ainda estava aflito  
\- Ativar rastreio ! Ordenou TJ  
'Rastreio em curso'  
O computador mostrou o mapa 3D da Fortaleza das Trevas. Um ponto vermelho indicava a localização de Plutariam.  
Os rangers respiraram aliviados.  
.  
.  
.  
\- Tem certeza que esse alterador funciona, Darkonda?  
\- Sim, meu general. Depois de implantado, todas as emoções são invertidas na mesma intensidade.  
\- Então, se ela gosta dos rangers passaria a odiá-los?  
\- Afirmativo, General.  
\- Perfeito. Em breve teremos uma guerreira de alta performance em nosso time. Plutariam riu


	7. Tremor

\- Alpha, você acha que isso pode funcionar?  
\- Sim Ash. Esse chip manterá suas memórias e emoções a salvo caso Plutariam tente converter para o mal.  


\- Alpha eu tenho medo de perder minhas lembranças - Ela disse com tristeza. Ela não queria esquecer seus pais, a escola, sua vida como Ranger espacial e muito menos seu relacionamento com Andros.   
\- Ashley, esse dispositivo só pode ficar no máximo 24horas no seu corpo   
\- Ou então o que, Alpha?   
\- Ele pode levar sua consciência para sempre   
\- Vou precisar arriscar. Ela estava muito nervosa com essa possibilidade. Ela decidiu ir para o tudo ou nada. Ashley tinha um mau pressentimento quando encontrou Ecliptor modificado na Fortaleza das Trevas. Ela temia passar por uma lavagem cerebral também.

*Flashback*

Durante o jantar..  
\- Quando Ecliptor passou a ser tão fiel, Darkonda?? Perguntou Plutariam  
\- Eu implantei um chip de conversão de maldade nele e agora, ele não pensa por si só, apenas recebe ordens  
Plutariam olhou para Ashley e cogitou a possibilidade de implantar um nela - Seria fácil demais - ele pensou.

* Fim do Flashback*

Seus pensamentos eram contrários aos dos outros rangers. Ela sabia que precisava voltar para estar com Plutariam e colocar seu plano pessoal em ação.  
Deu abraço carinhoso em Alpha. De repente, ela ficou saudosa. Esse robôzinho amigo sempre tão solicito e confidente, Cassie tinha até ciúmes as vezes.  
\- DECA qual nosso prazo?  
'23 horas, 14 minutos e 3 segundos'  
Ashley suspirou e implantou o chip em seu pulso. Ela sentiu um pouco de dor, mas nada que se equiparasse as dores das semanas passadas.  
Ela instalou um pequeno rastreador no colar que Andros lhe deu e entregou o disco de rastreio a Alpha.

\- Alpha e DECA, vocês não viram nada aqui, ok?  
\- Entendido - confirmou DECA  
\- yayayayayaya tenha cuidado por favor.   
\- Alpha assim que eu retornar, tire esse dispositivo do meu braço   
Ela saiu da sala. 

Ashley estava voltando para seu quarto quando esbarrou com Cassie  
\- Está fugindo de alguém?  
\- Eu só estava ajustando uns scanners com alpha. Você viu o Andros?  
\- Ele está no mesmo local que tem passando as últimas semanas: seu quarto. Eu o encontrei lá quando bati na porta.  
Ashley corou.  
\- Então, vocês já... - Cassie ergueu as sobrancelhas  
\- Não...ainda - Ela disse  
\- Você acha que está bem para isso, Ash ?  
\- Sim, se não for com Andros, não será com mais ninguém, Cass. O amor que sinto por ele, supera tudo de ruim que já vivi e ainda estou prestes a viver.  
Sentindo que falou demais ela deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga e saiu.  
Cassie olhou para trás tentando entender as últimas palavras ''e ainda estou prestes a viver''

\- Oi ! Sentiu saudades? - Ela perguntou divertida enquanto sentou a beira da cama e beijou Andros carinhosamente. Sua camisola era negra e bem mais ousada que o inocente babydoll que ela costumava utilizar. Ela usava um hobbie preto que cobria até os joelhos. Ele sorriu, mas parecia preocupado. 

\- O que houve? 

\- Eu tenho medo que o plano não saia como o esperado - ele desabafou passando a mão nos cabelos de Ashley que deitou em seu peito. 

\- Hey - ela levantou o rosto - Tudo dará certo, de uma forma, ou de outra ! Ele assentiu e gostaria de ter o otimismo dela. 

\- Quando você se mudou para cá? Ela brincou quando percebeu que Andros já estava preparado para dormir. Usando apenas um short de seda negro e sem camisa. Seu corpo era extremamente sexy. Ele já havia ficado assim outras vezes, mas Ashley nunca tinha olhado para ele com uma segunda intenção até então. 

\- Não faço a mínima ideia, mas não pretendo ser despejado - Ele disse puxando Ashley para um beijo curto.  
\- E eu não pretendo te despejar. Ela falou com a boca colada na de Andros dando uma mordida em seu lábio durante o beijo.  
As carícias entre eles começaram a se intensificar como quase sempre ultimamente, mas hoje, decidiu não frear como vez em todas as outras ocasiões  
Ela começou a passear com sua boca em outras partes do corpo de Andros: Pescoço, orelha e ombros. Andros estava completamente enfeitiçado por suas carícias. Sua mão na nuca dele segurando seus cabelos enquanto sua língua assumia o controle na boca dele. E a outra mão acariciando seu peitoral  
Ele desfez o nó do seu hobbie e o baixou expondo a camisola rendada. Ela tirou o hobbie dos braços e jogou tentando acertar na cadeira próxima a cama.  
Andros passava suas mãos delicadamente pelos ombros de Ashley, massageando com certa admiração e finalmente empurrando delicadamente a alça de seu camisola, deixando seu ombro completamente nu. Ele começou a dar beijos curtos e mordidas subindo até o pescoço de ashley..ela fechou os olhos e se entregou a sensação de ser tocada por alguém que a amava.  
Andros a puxou para o colo dele e começou a beijá-la com paixão. Desde os últimos acontecimentos, Andros ficou confuso nesses momentos preliminares com Ashley. Ele não sabia como deveria agir, o que podia ou não fazer e quando ela insistia em um carinho maior ele não sabia se podia devolver a carícia e ir adiante ou não. 

\- O que houve com você? - Ela perguntou decepcionada. 

\- Não é nada Ash, é que .. - Ele hesitou 

\- Andros, tá tudo bem. Você sempre disse que seria no meu tempo, onde eu quisesse, se eu quisesse. Pois bem: O tempo é agora, aqui e eu quero ir adiante com você, não suporto mais ficar só na provocação e eu sei que você também. Fica tranquilo... foi uma decisão bem pensada, afinal, quantas vezes dormimos juntos e nada aconteceu, hein? - Ela deu leve beijo em seus lábios 

\- Tem razão, Ash. Eu só queria ter a certeza que você está se sentindo bem com isso. 

\- Esquece isso e vem cá - ela disse sorrindo enquanto puxava Andros para outro beijo. 

\- Não precisa chamar duas vezes - Andros brincou enquanto a beijava com paixão. 

\- Melhor assim - sussurrou Ashley enquanto mordia sua orelha Ele se apoiou nos travesseiros e puxou ashley em seu colo. Ela enrolou suas pernas na cintura de Andros minimizando o espaço entre eles. Ele passava a mão pelas pernas dela e por último, dentro da sua camisola em direção as costas nuas dela. Ela enterrou as unhas em seus ombros enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço e descia para o seu colo, o lugar onde eles pararam a primeira vez. Dessa vez, Ashley não ofereceu resistência e deixou Andros ir adiante. Ele o ajudou a tirar sua camisola e eles deitaram na cama. Ele admirou Ashley seminua por um momento - você é tão linda - Ele estava usando apenas o colar que ele deu de presente e uma calcinha de renda preta.  
Ele se encaixou entre as pernas delas. Mesmo ainda vestido, ela conseguia sentir o tesão dele entre as suas pernas quando ela encaixou suas pernas no corpo dele. Os beijos em seus pescoço era mais intensos, quentes e envolventes. Enquanto sua boca passeava no pescoço e colo de ashley sua mão acariciava seu seio direito e a outra transitava entre sua coxa e bunda.  
Ela estava sentindo um onda de prazer invandir seu corpo, a cada toque, sua respiração ficou ofegante. Ela fechou os olhos e experimentou o prazer da boca quente de Andros em seu seio. alterando entre mordidas leves, lambidas e chupões. Ele deu a mesma atenção ao outro seio com movimentos rápidos e depois leves beijos em todo seu corpo. Ele foi beijando seu pescoço, busto, seios e foi descendo docemente pela sua barriga com suas mãos apertando o seu quadril, correu sua língua no corpo de ashley do umbigo até a sua boca. Ele estava totalmente entregue ao instinto.  
Ele queria mais, então retirou sua calcinha e desceu sua cabeça entre as pernas de Ashley. Ele tinha sede dela. 

Ashley já havia conversado algumas vezes sobre sexo com Cassie, que perdeu a virgindade bem cedo, mas não imaginava o misto de sensação que era até estar com Andros.  
\- Andr... - ela tentou conter o seu gemido enquanto Andros a chupava com força e acariciava o seu clitóris. Ashley sentiu suas pernas bombearem a cada investida da língua de Andros - Como isso pode ser tão gostoso? - Ela pensou, percebendo a diferença entre sexo forçado e sexo com amor. Ele brincou com o clitóris de Ashley torturando-a.  
\- Não pare - ela implorou com a voz rouca.  
Ele se ergueu em direção aos seu lábios e lhe deu um beijo longo enquanto seus dedos ainda estavam entre as pernas dela. Ele mexeu seus dedos rapidamente dentro dela enquanto lambia o seu pescoço e ela não conseguiu conter o gemido de prazer. Ele adorava o gemido dela. Ashley mordeu o pescoço dele e também passou a língua, deixando Andros cada vez mais excitado.  
Andros desceu sua boca novamente pelo corpo inteiro de Ashley até ela voltar para sua doce agonia.  
Entre carícias mordidas, gemidos e lambidas, Ela segurava o cabelo de Andros com uma mão e arranhava seu ombro com a outra, como se o tesão dela estivesse torturando-a.  
\- Andros eu.. - Ashley sentiu uma sensação desconhecida suas pernas, ficaram trêmulas de repente. Era uma sensação de prazer grande, mas parece que seu desejo havia se multiplicado.

\- Seu sabor é incrível, Ash - disse bastante eufórico lhe dando um longo beijo.  
Ela só sentia seu desejo ficar cada vez mais incontrolável. Ela o beijou de volta e puxou a roupa dele. Andros riu com o desespero excitado dela e tirou o resto da roupa. Ela ficou em cima dele e foi sentando lentamente nele apreciando cada momento. Até que Andros segurou o quadril dela e começou a movimentar levemente de cima a baixo para que ela sentisse o mínimo de dor durante a penetração. Ela captou o movimento a ser seguido e segurou as mãos de Andros acima da cabeça dele e começou a se mover alternando entre movimentos rápidos e lentos.  
\- Ash..- Ele foi interrompido pelo seu próprio gemido  
Ela seguiu fazendo os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos.  
'Ceus como isso é gostoso' ela pensou.  
Ela não conseguiu mais segurar os braços de Andros, as mãos dele ficaram alisando sua barriga e seus seios.  
Ela apoiou suas mãos no peito dele para ter mais impulso. Os gemidos deles se misturaram.  
Até que Ashley o puxou para cima dela, dando a ele o controle da situação.  
Andros a penetrou delicadamente e seus movimentos foram evoluindo até ter um ritmo prazeroso para os dois. Enquanto ele a penetrava ele contemplou o prazer no rosto de Ashley.  
Ela sentiu que ela estava próximo do clímax a sintonia deles era perfeita. Ela enrolou as pernas no quadril dele para o movimento ficar ainda mais profundo ..  
Andros deu um beijo profundo em ashley enquanto a penetrava e massageava seu clítoris e em seguida os dois atingiram seu clímax juntos, eles gemeram de prazer e alívio.  
Ele deitou ao lado dela e ela colocou a cabeça em seu peito e a perna em cima do quadril dele. Ela sentiu o coração dele acelerado ainda reagindo a adrenalina.  


\- Eu te amo, Ashley da terra.

\- Eu também, meu lagarto gigante. Ele disse erguendo a cabeça e fazendo careta pra ele.  
Eles riram, ela deitou em seu peito e dormiram tranquilamente.


	8. Salvem a terra !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estejam gostando da FIC, comentem.

Ashley começou a tatear a cama procurando por Andros.  
'Onde ele foi?' Ela pensou.  
Quando ela se virou, encontrou uma linda rosa vermelha com um bilhete 'Vou te amar até o fim do universo. Andros' - ela leu sorrindo.  
Ashley lembrou da noite passada com cara de boba. 'Céus, como fazer isso é bom!' Por um segundo, ela pensou na possibilidade que poderia ter sido a primeira e última vez deles. O tempo estava esgotando.  
\- Qual nosso tempo, DECA?  
'8horas, 38 minutos e 20 segundos' confirmou.

Ela levantou e foi tomar um banho.  
TJ estava na ponte de comando rastreando os movimentos de Plutariam enquanto Zhane terminava de configurar os explosivos com as instruções de Karone.  
Carlos seguia acompanhando se surgia algum distúrbio no universo.

\- DECA, qual a situação dos canhões supersônicos laterais? Questionou Cassie  
'Canhões configurados. Mísseis de arremesso preciso, alinhados'  
-Alpha, controles em sensibilidade 05 - Pediu Andros.

Ashley estava na sala de máquinas preparando os últimos ajustes. Quando ouviu um alerta de DECA  
'Entrada de vídeo da Fortaleza das Trevas'  
\- Plutariam! Ela correu.

\- Olá Rangers, olá minha coronel Ashley, sentiu saudades? Saudou Plutariam de forma irônica.  
Fiquei pensando se não era melhor dizer isso... - vídeo falhou - Pessoalmente ! Plutariam se materializou na Ponte de comando Ranger

\- YayaYaYAYAYAYAYAAYA gritou Alpha  
'Falha no sensor de segurança, setores 4, 5 7, ' Informou DECA  
\- O que você quer Plutariam ?  
\- Advinha? Ele virou na direção de Ashley  
\- Jamais ! Andros foi para cima dele e iniciou uma luta, TJ e Zhane foram ajudá-lo. Karone correu para a sala das máquinas e tentou consertar as falhas de segurança com a ajuda de Alpha e DECA.  
Apesar de humano, Plutariam lutava com os rangers com facilidade conseguiu derrubar um a um. Os rangers morpharam, mas parecia inútil. Plutariam era forte demais  
Ashley teve que pensar rápido e antecipar seus planos ela correu para a sala de máquinas e pegou a bolsa que havia preparado.  
\- DECA, reiniciar ! Ela disse enquanto saia correndo de volta para ponte.

\- Já chega, Plutariam ! Ela gritou - Deixe meus amigos em paz !

Plutariam jogou Carlos longe e caminhou na direção de Ashley - Pronta para voltar? - Ele estendeu a mão.  
\- Ashley, Não! Andros gritou correndo na direção dele. Plutariam o arremessou longe.  
\- Você é ridículo , vermelho! Não aceita que sua namoradinha prefira a mim? - Ele riu.  
\- Ela nunca vai voltar para você! Sabre Espiral !  
Quando Andros tentou atacá-lo, Plutariam segurou a Sabre Espiral com uma mão e a jogou. Ele sentiu um golpe em suas costas - Espada de prata ! - Zhane gritou  
Plutariam desequilibrou.  
Ele deu estalo e a tela de vídeo principal abriu mostrando milhares de asteróides apontados para terra. Estavam programados para disparar.  
\- E então, Amarelo?  
\- Desfaça a programação. Irei com você - decidiu Ashley.  
\- Não! - Andros gritou  
\- A programação só será desfeita quando você estiver na Fortaleza das trevas, minha coronel - Ele estendeu o braço para Ashley que o encaixou olhando para seus amigos.  
\- Adeus, rangers - Ela disse olhando para seus amigos, se voltando para Andros ela falou apenas com os lábios ' Vou te amar até o fim do universo' e sumiu junto com Plutariam.  
\- Isso não pode estar acontecendo ! Ashley vai explodir junto com ele na Fortaleza das Trevas  
Andros estava desesperado. - Precisamos invadir !

'Abrindo sinal de rastreio de Ashley' informou DECA  
Ashley assim que chegou na Fortaleza Negra ativou o rastreador localizado no colar que Andros deu.  
\- Como assim, DECA? TJ estava confuso.  
'Ashley está com um rastreador ativo consigo e ativou o sinal para que vocês pudessem saber sua localização' respondeu.  
\- Então ela estava planejando voltar - Andros falou pensando nas vezes que a encontrou na sala de máquinas com Alpha e seu interesse extremo em espionagem e programação - Alpha, o que ela pretende? Gritou Andros.  
\- YAYAYAYAYAYAYA Andros, desculpe não ter contado, ela pediu segredo. Mas ela planejou voltar com Plutariam para desprogramar os asteróides e mantê-lo na Fortaleza das Trevas enquanto vocês executavam a explosão - Disse Alpha aflito.  
\- E como ela iria escapar da explosão? Zhane perguntou.  
\- Não sabemos, Zhane - A voz de Alpha era triste.  
\- Não pode ser ! Andros gritou.

\- Pessoal !! - Karone entrou correndo na ponte - Ashley programou a Nave para nos prender aqui ! Ela disse ofegante.  
\- DECA! Gritou Andros.  
'Programação alterada, configurações reiniciadas  
Nenhuma saída a bordo permitida  
Escudos ativados  
Planadores offline  
Poder inativo'

\- Uma mensagem de vídeo apareceu na Tela  
'Amigos, me perdoem por isso, foi necessário. Não pretendo morrer, é claro. Darei um jeito de sair da Fortaleza o quanto antes. Só não posso mais arriscar a vida de vocês e de nenhum humano inocente da Terra. Equipe e as boas almas acima de tudo, inclusive minha própria vida, esse foi o meu juramento Ranger. Quando verem essa mensagem, provavelmente já estarei na Fortaleza das Trevas. Não tentem nada, por favor. Pode atrapalhar meu plano, vou tentar reprogramar os asteroides antes da explosão. Confiem em mim. Não penalizem alpha, eu implantei um chip onde ele ficaria configurado a obedecer minhas ordens. Eu voltarei em breve, estou com o meu morpher. Vocês podem tentar me localizar pelo rastreio. Peço que retirem o dispositivo que eu implantei. Eu Amo todos vcs'  
Fim do vídeo.

\- Desde quando a Ashley se tornou uma Ranger Kamikazi? Carlos falou desesperado.  


\- Desde quando ela viu que nossa vida estava criticamente em perigo - Karone disse tristemente.  
\- Ash...que o poder te proteja - Cassie chorou.  
Andros estava sem reação, imóvel. Karone o abraçou.

\- Como ela pode fazer isso? Que dispositivo?

Andros estava devastado. Essa responsabilidade é dele, ele é o líder ranger.  
.  
.  
.  
A boa coronel, sempre retorna! Exclamou Plutariam  
\- É bom estar de volta, general! Ela falou de forma obediente.  
\- O que houve com você que ficou boazinha de repente? É mais um de seus truques? Ou você percebeu que é apaixonada por mim?  
\- Me assista ver a terra explodir e você descobrirá! Ela lançou um olhar sombrio. Ele olhou para o chip que pretendia implantar nela e se perguntou se era realmente necessário. Ele ficou atrás dela e a abraçou - Mal posso esperar para matar a saudade e reviver nossa última vez - Ele cheirou seus cabelos.  
\- Nunca mais haverá saudade General, se você prometer ser carinhoso - ela passou a mão no rosto dele. Ele a beijou de forma apaixonada e delicada, como se estivesse disposto a colaborar. Ashley retribuiu o beijo envolvendo o pescoço dele em seus braços.  
Ela a puxou e ela ficou sentada em cima da mesa de comando, com as pernas na cintura dele e ele segurando sua coxa.  
\- Assim está bem melhor - disse Plutariam sorrindo para ela  
\- Você conseguirá fazer amor comigo da forma que mereço, General ?  
\- Sempre que você merecer, Coronel - Ele a beijou mais uma vez.  
\- Desculpe atrapalhar os pombinhos, mas o Espectro Negro quer ver o senhor urgentemente na Sala 01 - Avisou Darkonda - Bem vinda, Coronel - completou.  
\- Plutariam passou por Darkonda e susurrou - Fique de olho nela, ela pode estar tramando algo. E saiu da sala.

Ashley olhou para o computador que estava programado para disparar os Asteróides.  
\- Darkonda, traga algo para eu beber !  
\- Como quiser, Coronel.

Quando ele se virou, Ashley o antigiu na cabeça.  
Ela correu para o computador e começou a reprogramar os asteroides  
'Em curso: 10%..'  
\- Vai, vai vai - Ashley estava desesperada.  
'Concluído'  
Ashley olhou para o relógio e acionou a contagem regressiva para a destruição da nave  
'50..49..'

\- Let's Rocket ! Ela saiu correndo pela Nave ' 30, 29' - Desativar bloqueio da Meganave  
A mensagem no visor dela confirmou a desativação do bloqueio - '15, 14....' \- Planador Galático - Ela ordenou.

'5....4...'  
O planador chegou e ela se inclinou para a frente tetando ir o mais rápido possível. Ela ficou tonta de repente e se desequilibrou do planador, ficando pendurada.  
'2...1'  
Houve uma grande explosão.

\- Os rangers estavam aflitos assistindo ao ponto amarelo percorrer a Nave.  
'Sistema reiniciado' Avisou DECA  
O mapa da Fortaleza começou a desaparecer, a explosão estava acontecendo. O ponto amarelo sumiu do mapa.  
\- Vamos, Ashley, apareça ! Implorou Zhane.

\- Consegue detectar Plutariam?  
'Plutariam não detectado, TJ, Fortaleza da Trevas destruídas' 'Asteroides destruídos'  
O rangers comemoraram.  
\- Ashley sua louca genial ! gritou Carlos.  
\- DECA, teletransporte Ashley agora ! Pediu Andros aliviado.  
'Teletransporte falhou. Nenhum sensor detectado'  
\- DECA, localize Ashley! Ordenou Andros.  
'Ashley não detectado  
Falha no rastreio'


	9. Sacrifício

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem ! Tá acabando! :(

\- Continue tentando o rastreio DECA !  
Andros estava transtornado, O que houve com a Fortaleza Negra? Plutariam? Especto Negro?  
E Zordon? e se eles tivessem destruído a última chance de localizar Zordon ?

'Localização detectada: Planeta Yotoba, quadrante 335.68'  
\- É claro! A potência da explosão pode tê-la jogado na órbita desse planeta ! - Vibrou Zhane  
\- Alpha nos leve a essa órbita!  
\- Hipervelocidade 9 - Disse Cassie  
\- Qual o tempo de chegada?

'Aproximadamente 20 minutos'  
\- Esteja viva por favor, Ash.  
Andros implorou.

'Rangers, chegamos ao Planeta Yotoba'  
\- Vamos lá pessoal ! Vamos nos dividir em duplas e cada dupla levará um scanner. Vamos mantendo a comunicação !  
Andros orientou com empolgação  
\- Alpha alguma informação sobre os sinais vitais de Ashley?  
\- Os dados estão indisponíveis, Andros.  
\- Vamos lá! Cuidado com os Quantrons 

TJ estava achando o lugar completamente deserto. - Onde estão os quantrons? - Ele perguntou para Carlos.  
\- Parece que evaporaram

Zhane e Karone acharam muita areia pelo caminho. Eles estraram por ser um planeta de floresta tropical estar inundado de areia, parecendo um deserto.  
\- O que diabos aconteceu aqui?  
Andros e Cassie estavam procurando em outro quadrante quando acharam pedaços de metal  
\- São pedaços do planador galático ! Vamos seguir rumo ao norte !  
\- DECA nos atualize a distancia do ponto de rastreio  
'3km até o ponto de rastreio'  
Andros e Cassie correram.  
\- Zhane, Karone, Carlos e TJ sigam 5km ao Norte, estamos próximos do rastreio de Ashley  
\- Entendido - eles responderam

Cassie e Andros chegaram ao local, mas não encontraram Ashley.  
\- Alpha, confirme se esse é mesmo o ponto exato do rastreio  
\- Sim, Andros.. de acordo com o scanner vocês estão a meio metro da Ashley  
\- Como pode ser? Ela não está aqui !  
\- Andros !! Cassie gritou. Ele se aproximou e viu que Cassie segurava o colar de Ashley. Era por esse motivo que eles não a encontraram.  
\- O colar pode ter caído do pescoço dela no impacto- sugeriu Cassie  
\- Ou ela pode estar consciente e foi atrás de ajuda, vamos cassie! 

TJ e Carlos estava correndo rumo ao destino orientado por Andros, até que localizaram pedaços grandes de destroços do planador de Ashley.  
\- Andros, localizamos o planador de Ashley!  
Minutos depois Andros e Cassie chegaram.  
\- Estávamos rastreando apenas o colar dela - Andros triste em sua mão esquerda.  
\- Não podemos perder as esperanças - Disse Carlos  
\- Alpha, já conseguiu contato visual do planeta?  
\- Em no máximo alguns minutos Andros  
Zhane e Karone chegaram.  
Eles relataram o excesso de areia que encontraram no caminho  
\- Esse planeta é uma floresta que parece que recebeu uma chuva de areia - Zhane estava intrigado  
\- YAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAAYAY Andros !  
\- O que houve, Alpha? Prossiga!  
\- Ashley está na mesma localização que vocês!  
\- Como isso é possivel? Questionou Cassie  
\- Pessoal.....TJ falou olhando pra cima.  
Os rangers olharam pra cima  
\- Ashley! - Eles gritaram  
A sua roupa de morphagem estava rasgada e seu capacete quebrado. Ela estava inconsciente. Ela estava presa aos galhos.  
Os rangers acionaram os planadores galáticos para chegar até Ashley e removê-la da árvore.  
\- Alpha, transporte sete para a Meganave agora

Eles forma para a área médica. Cassie passou o scanner com ela ainda morphada. O poder poderia curá-la mais rápido.  
Karone buscou o soro restaurador de KO-35 para injetar em ashley assim que possível  
\- Aqui diz que os sinais dela estão preservados e que ela está apenas dormindo - Disse Cassie confusa  
Andros desativou o poder dela. Ela estava apenas com alguns arranhões. Karone injetou o soro em sua veia e Andro retirou o rastreio do colar e o colocou de volta no pescoço de Ashley.  
\- Retirei o dispositivo que ela pediu. Deverá acordar nas próximas horas  
Zhane perguntou se apareceu algum sinal de Plutariam na galáxia  
'Nenhum sinal detectado' confirmou DECA  
\- Para uma colegial, ela é bem perigosa ! - Zhane brincou com TJ e Carlos. Eles riram.  
Eles olharam para a cama médica e viram Andros sentado ao lado segurando as mãos de Ashley  
\- Eu nunca vi Andros assim por ninguém - Zhane disse orgulhoso.  
\- Ótimo, estou desejando um bolo de casamento ! TJ brincou.  
Eles riram e foram ao Synthetron

\- Você precisa descansar, ela não vai acordar agora - Karone abraçou o irmão  
\- Eu só saio daqui quando ela acordar - Andros  
Cassie tocou no ombro de Karone sinalizando que não ia adiantar. Elas sairam da área médica

DECA, alguma ideia do que houve na Fortaleza das Trevas? A conversão de vídeo já foi finalizada?  
'Conversão ainda em curso. Prazo indefinido'

Dias se passaram e Ashley não acordou. Seus ferimentos já haviam sumido e ela aparecia estar apenas dormindo.  
Zhane propôs a Andros que a colocasse no hipersono.  
\- Não! Ela irá acordar !  
\- Andros, você precisa encarar a realidade. Ela pode estar em coma profundo. O Hipersono irá preservar a vida dela

\- Pessoal, venham aqui na ponte de comando ! TJ chamou  
Zhane e Andros chegaram, os rangers estavam reunidos diante do tela de vídeo da ponte  
'Apresentação de vídeo 22.3'

O vídeo das câmeras do corredor da Fortaleza das Trevas mostrou Ashley acertando Darkonda e desprogramando o asteroide em seguida.  
Ashley sai correndo pelos corredores e de repente parou diante de uma sala. A sala tinha um brilho azul  
Ela entrou e viu o tubo de Zordon. Eles conversaram algo inaudível e Ashley chorava muito e fazia sinais negativos com a cabeça. Ela segurava a cabeça com uma expressão de dor. Ela pôs a mão no tubo de Zordon e eles conseguiram identificar na leitura labial ''Zordon, me perdoe por isso'' em seguida ela morphou e apontou seu bodoque estelar para o Tubo e atirou.  
Ela saiu correndo e chamou seu planador e foi atingida pela explosão.

O poder de Zordon se expandiu pelo universo e transformou em pó toda a criatura perversa, incluindo Espectro Negro e Plutariam.  
\- Por isso encontramos tanta areia em Yotoba, devia estar cheia de Quantrons.  
\- Zordon se sacrificou por nós  
\- E por qual motivo Ashley não acorda?  
\- Vamos colocá-la no hipersono - Andros estava de cabeça baixa. Mas eles podiam ver lágrimas em seus olhos quando ele se virou e saiu.  
Cassie e Karone choraram abraçadas.

Andros estava desolado, ela poderia nunca mais acordar  
\- Posso entrar?  
\- E adiantaria dizer que não? - Ele disse enxugando as lágrimas - O que houve?   
\- Ela foi colocada na câmara criogênica, Andros.  
As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo rosto dele. Ele não podia acreditar. Estava tudo perfeito, o mal destruído, o universo a salvo, sua irmã resgatada, seu melhor amigo de volta e o seu coração em um tubo gelado.

\- Hey, eu acordei não acordei? Não perca suas esperanças.  
Zhane abraçou o seu amigo. Andros realmente a amava.  
\- Vamos para a ponte, Cassie, Carlos e TJ irão voltar para a terra. Eles precisam concluir o ano escolar e dar Ashley oficialmente como desaparecida na terra.  
Zhane puxou seu amigo e foram para a ponte para se despedir provisoriamente dos colegas.  
\- Nos vemos em breve - Eles disseram enquanto se abraçavam.  
\- Não chora Zhane, em um mês estamos de volta - Cassie deu um soco de leve nele. \- Tem certeza que não querem ir ao baile de formatura? - Carlos pergunou  


'O baile de formatura' pensou Andros. Ashley vivia falando nesse baile e até de forma insistente que ele dançasse a valsa com ela.

*Flashback*  
\- Ash, por favor! Você sabe que eu não sei fazer essas coisas  
\- Andros é só uma valsa!  
\- Se é só uma valsa por que você se importa tanto?  
\- É a minha formatura do colegial. É pedir muito dançar com o namorado?  
*Fim do Flashback*  
\- Melhor não, Carlos - Andros confirmou tristemente.  
Os rangers terráqueos partiram. Karone abraçou seu irmão, ele estava mais solitário do que nunca. As tentativas dela e de Zhane fazerem de fazerem companhia a ele ou distraí-lo eram em vão, ele sempre preferia se isolar.  
Após terem o convite para um lanche com Andros rejeitado mais uma vez, eles foram para seus quartos.

Andros foi ver Ashley em seu tubo. O poder foi desativado, ela estava com seu traje espacial cinza. Sua aparência era serena.  
Ele analisou os dados na tela, estava tudo aparentemente normal.  
\- DECA, faça scanners neurais, isso não está correto.  
'Iniciando scanner  
analisando 1 de 100 bilhões de neurônios'  
\- Deus, isso vai durar uma vida, DECA. Qual a estimativa?  
'24 horas'  
\- Uau, como você é rápida.  
'Obrigada, Andros'

Estou no observatório, qualquer coisa me acione.  
'Ok'

Andros chegou no observatório  
Ashley não saia da sua cabeça. Sua mente ficou inundada de lembranças.  
Ela olhando para ele com estranheza e perguntando se ele era humano, as vezes que ele tentou sempre se afastar para a sua solidão e ela o trazia para perto, das canecas de chocolate no observatório, as partidas de sinuca, aulas de telecinese sem muito sucesso dela, o ciúmes bobo dele com Zhane, o cometa halley, o primeiro filme, o primeiro beijo e a primeira e única noite de amor deles.  
Ele viu um brilho passando pelo observatório, era um cometa. Ele lembrou de ashley e fechou os olhos  
*Flashback*  
'E o que você pediu, Andros?''  
Ela sorria  
*Fim do flashback*

'Eu queria você aqui comigo, Ash' Ele abriu os olhos e as lágrimas não demoraram a rolar.  
Ele chorou até cair no sono.


	10. Até o fim do universo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até eu que sou a autora, estou louca querendo que Ashley acorde.   
> Hahahhahahaha

'Hora de acordar, Andros'  
Ele apertou os olhos quando DECA acendeu as luzes.

\- Qual o resultado da análise de ontem?  
'Nenhum dano localizado'  
Andros suspirou. O que houve afinal?  
\- DECA, inicie pesquisas sobre coma  
'iniciando'  
'Coma: é um estado de inconsciência do qual a pessoa não pode ser despertada. A manutenção da consciência depende de dois componentes neurológicos importantes: o córtex, a matéria cinzenta cerebral da camada mais externa do cérebro, e o sistema de ativação reticular ascendente'

  
'A maioria dos neurologistas afirma que os pacientes em coma não sentem nada e não demonstram percepção nenhuma. Mas é uma opinião que varia: apesar de não ter sido comprovado cientificamente, muitos médicos acham que os pacientes que vivem esse estado podem, sim, ouvir e perceber minimamente o mundo ao seu redor.'

Andros pressionou as têmporas. Já faziam duas semanas. Ashley foi dada como desaparecida na terra e ele não consegue nenhuma evolução no quadro ou sequer descobrir o que deixou Ashley nesse estado. Ele pôs sua jaqueta e foi encontrar com Karone e Zhane para tomar café.

\- Bom dia  
Zhane e Karone estavam de mãos dadas esperando por Andros  
\- Por que vocês estão me olhando com essa cara?  
\- Andros nós temos uma novidade - Karone estava corada.  
Zhane se encheu de coragem e foi para a frente do amigo  
\- Karone está grávida  
Andros ficou paralisado. Naquele exato momento, ele não sabia como reagir. Um sobrinho(a)? Alguém para alegrar seus dias?   
\- O que????  
Nós vamos encontrar nossos pais em 02 horas e eu vou levar minha irmã resgatada e GRÁVIDA?  
Karone ficou envergonhada. Como ela queria Cassie ou Ashley para apoiá-los nesse momento.  
\- Andros fica calmo, tá? Essa tensão não faz bem pro bebê.  
Andros suspirou  
\- Nao se preocupe, pedirei para casar com Karone assim que chegarmos a KO-35.  
Andros colocou as mãos no rosto.  
\- Ahh qual é, sua mãe me adora, Andros!! Zhane brincou.

Eles decidiram retornar para KO-35 para Karone conhecer seus pais e estabelecer uma vida por lá. Andros também tinha a esperança que a tecnologia Karova pudesse auxiliar no quadro de Ashley.

Foi um dia de festa em ko-35. Andros se tornou General do exército de KO-35 e Zhane responsável pela tecnologia e infraestrutura.  
O reencontro de Karone com os pais foi emocionante.  
A última vez que Andros esteve em casa, foi quando foi buscar o colar que sua mãe deu de presente para ele presentar a mulher amada no tempo certo.

*Flashback*  
'Essa é a jóia rara das estrelas, Andros.  
Entregue-a a quem possuir o seu coração. Pois vocês estarão conectados até o fim do universo.'  
A mãe dele entregou o colar que era de prata e tinha uma pedra amarela no meio.  
*Fim do Flashback*

\- Que excelente notícia ! Seremos avós!  
Eles abraçaram Karone. Andros estava muito feliz por sua irmã, ela tinha sua vida de volta.  
\- Precisamos comemorar !! Disse a mãe de Andros  
\- E você meu filho?   
\- É uma longa história, pai.  
Andros se levantou e foi para seu antigo quarto.  
Zhane e Karone contaram aos pais de Andros o que houve. Eles ficaram muito tristes pelo filho.  
Alpha ficou na meganave com os técnicos karovans estudando o estado de coma de Ashley enquanto Andros e Karone ficavam em KO-35 por dois dias.

\- Alguma novidade, Alpha?  
\- Nenhuma evolução ainda Andros, sinto muito.  
Andros desceu para a recepção que seus pais fizeram para receber os filhos e a notícia de um neto a caminho.  
O Humor de Andros não era dos melhores. Ele cumprimentou as pessoas presentes e logo em seguida foi para o Jardim olhar as estrelas e avistou a nave. Seu pensamentou voltou para Ashley.  
'Deus, quando essa dor vai passar?' - Ele fechou os olhos.  
'Até o fim do universo' ele lembrou.  
Zhane e Karone decidiram ficar em KO-35 por conta do bebê e recuperar o tempo perdido com os pais.

Andros viu o cometa Halley do jardim. Ele fechou os olhos e implorou pelo mesmo pedido que ele fez todos os dias nas últimas semanas.  
Andros foi na meganave acompanhar o estudo dos Karovans com Ashley. 

\- General ! - Eles ficaram em posição quando Andros chegou. Ele passou por eles fazendo um gestão com a mão dispensando as formalidades e foi direto ao tubo.  
'Acorde Ashley, por favor. Não suporto mais' ele passou a mão pelo tubo.

\- General, descobrimos outro implante na perna dela  
\- O que?  
A pequena placa estava implantada na coxa de Ashley. E a sua origem era desconhecida.  
*Flashback*  
Plutariam levantou Ashley e a colocou na mesa dos controles enquanto a beijava na ponte de comando da Fortaleza Negra.   
Ela envolvou seu corpo com as pernas e ele apertada suas coxas. Ele tirou o dispositivo da capa e inseriu no corpo de Ashley e continua beijando-a até Darkonda interrompê-los.  
*Fim do Flashback*

  
Na manhã seguinte:

\- Meu filho, você tem certeza que quer partir? O universo está em paz  
\- Eu preciso de um tempo, Pai.  
Ele o abraçou.  
\- Sinto muito que a tecnologia Karovan não tenha ajudado.  
\- Seguirei procurando, mãe. Não se preocupe  
Karone o abraçou. Ela chorou.  
\- Promete que vai vir nos visitar sempre?  
\- Prometo, Ka.  
Ele pousou a mão sobre a barriga dela e sorriu. Ela o abraçou mais uma vez.  
\- Zhane, cuide deles por mim.  
\- Pode deixar  
Andros abraçou o melhor amigo e partiu.  
.  
\- Hipervelocidade 09, Alpha  
A meganave partiu.


	11. O Retorno dos Rangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Em construção***  
> Talvez esse capítulo demore um pouco....estou decidindo se Ashley acorda ou não e pensando como será quando optar por um ou outro.  
> =X

A Meganave já estava viajando a dois dias pelo espaço. Alpha estava estudando com DECA os impactos do chip encontrado do no corpo dela.  
Andros rastreava diariamente o vestígio de algum mal no universo. Estava tudo na mais perfeita paz. Menos a vida dele.

\- Andros, os rangers estão de volta !  
Anunciou Alpha. Andros estava com saudade dos amigos. Sem perceber, ele voltou ao seu estado inicial quando os conheceu: Sozinho em uma nave e com alguém que ele amava em um tubo criogênico. Eles trouxeram bananas da terra, Andros adorava, quando a descobriu a forma correta de comer. Ele respirou aliviado ao ver os amigos, enfim ele estava em casa novamente.

\- Alguma evolução do quadro clínico dela, Andros? - Cassie perguntou  
Ele fez um movimento de negativa com a cabeça.  
Já fazia um mês e o quadro de Ashley continuava um mistério total.  
Eles foram para a sala onde ficava o tubo de Ashley ela continuava imóvel, sem vida.

'Scanner finalizado'  
Aponte o relatório DECA - Andos pediu com um tom animado em sua voz.  
'Detectada uma onda de energia de chip mindset 22.3 coxa esquerda'  
\- Do que se trata esse chip? - TJ estava confuso.  
\- É um chip para alterar as emoções e lembranças - explicou Andros.  
\- Mas por qual motivo ela teria um implante desse na coxa e no braço? Carlos estava incrédulo.  
\- Eu acho que ela temia que suas lembranças fossem apagadas quando retornou para a Fortaleza das Trevas. 

\- Esse chip não foi implantado por ela. Ela não mencionou esse dispositivo no vídeo - Andros concluiu.

'O chip está conflitando com as memórias recentes e forçou o seu cérebro a parar. Esse chip estava programado para alterar sua personalidade'  
\- Resumindo: O chip e o cérebro dela estão brigando para manter as emoções e essa ''briga'' gerou o coma? Carlos estava confuso  
\- DECA, podemos remover o CHIP ? Andro perguntou.  
'Procedimento arriscado, ela pode perder parte da memória ou até mesmo a memória inteira. O indicado é deixar que o corpo dela escolha suas emoções naturalmente'  
\- Ela está em conflito..TJ suspirou  
\- O que fazemos? Cassie perguntou  
\- Eu não sei... Andros passou a mão nos cabelos imaginando todos os riscos que eles poderiam correr.  
\- Caso ela perca a memória, há alguma chance de reverter o quadro?  
\- Nenhuma, Andros.  
\- Vamos removê-la do tubo  
\- Andros, é perigoso ! Alertou DECA  
\- Se o inconsciente dela está em conflito, ele está ativo. Talvez possamos fazer com que ela acorde  
Os rangers foram para a área médica da nave  
\- Ashley, consegue me ouvir? Cassie fez uma tentativa frustrada  
\- Vamos ao shopping?  
Sem sucesso. 

\- YAYAAYAYAYA o que Plutariam fez? Alpha estava desolado.  
O dedos de Ashley começaram a se mexer.  
\- Pessoal ! Cassie gritou  
Os rangers correram para a cama onde se encontrava Ashley  
\- Ela mexeu seus dedos !  
Os rangers comemoraram. Parecia pouco, mas era uma evolução significativa considerando o histórico.

\- Ash, consegue me ouvir? Andros tentou.  
Não houve resposta. Ele tentou conversar mais a fim de que alguma palavra a despertasse do sono profundo  
\- Ash, acorde. A terra está em paz, Espectro Negro foi destruído graças a você  


Ashley começou a se mexer, embora os olhos continuassem fechados. Ela parecia estar tendo um pesadelo.  
\- Cassie chequem os sinais dela ! Carlos correu  
\- Os sinais dela estão instáveis  
\- Parece uma convulsão  
Ashley parecia lutar, seu corpo se movia inteiro, os rangers ficaram atônitos. Até que ela parou e o sinal da máquina começou a dar um bipe avisando que seu coração havia parado de bater.  
\- Não! Gritou Andros.  
O barulho insistia o rangers correram buscando algum equipamento que pudesse reverter o quadro. Andros estava paralisado  
O som da máquina parou e começou a marcar os batimentos cardíacos de Ashley novamente.  
\- Ela normalizou, rangers - Alpha disse  
\- Relatório de danos DECA  
'Em procedimento'  
(..)  
'Funções vitais normalizadas'  
Eles respiraram aliviados  
\- Ashley, assim que você acordar eu vou te matar - Cassie sorriu.  
Ashley continuava dormindo, mas de repente, começou a sorrir.  
\- Ashley? Se for uma brincadeira, não tem graça! Carlos ameaçou.  


'Andros, foi detectada uma atividade maligna'. Os rangers correram para a próximo da DECA  
\- Onde? TJ perguntou  
'Na área médica da Meganave'  
Os rangers viraram para cama e viram que estava vazia. Ashley estava de costas olhando para suas mãos enquanto mexia os dedos. Ela virou e olhou para eles  
Seus olhos eram azuis e frios.  


\- Sentiram saudades, Rangers ?

FIM.

OBS: Continua na parte 02 da saga


End file.
